Traviesa Sere
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Serena "Sere" se dedica a vender juguetes sexuales. Con esta profesión cualquiera se pensaría que la vida social de Sere es muy activa, pero en realidad lleva una existencia bien aburrida. A pesar de eso, siempre esta soñando con conseguir su particular "y fueron felices" y encontrar a su príncipe azul, sin mencionar la ilusión que la haría volver a mantener relaciones sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

**Traviesa Sere**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Sere de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Libro 06.5 de la Serie Trek Mi Q´an (El viaje Mi Q´an)**

**Nota2: dedicado a G-adp amiga por que se que te encantan estas novelas cortas pero Hot.**

**Capítulo 1****California rural **

_**El Día presente**_

Ella amaba el sexo. Muchos y muy sudado, bombeando, golpeando, gloriosamente malo, indiscutiblemente malo, retorcido como el infierno, S-E-X con un S importante para el Sexo.

No le importaba donde estuviera, manejando a lo largo de una carretera, o imaginándolo dentro de un auto, su solo pensamiento provocaba en Serena "Sere" una pasión inminente que hacia subir su pulso. Que hacía que sus ojos de celestes bajaran sus párpados pesados y se apretaran sus piernas. Hacía que sus manos se cerraran en puños firmes y su respiración corriera desde el fondo de su garganta.

(Los transeúntes que en la ruta probablemente la miraban desconcertados seguramente pensarían que su excitación se debía al tiempo o el tránsito, pero, no importaba.)

Sí, Sere amaba el sexo. Nunca negaría este hecho en toda su vida. Simplemente era una pena que ella no lo estaba consiguiendo, pensó con un gruñido. Porque quizá si ella lo tuviera, no estaría ahora sentada en su automóvil, manejando a través de un aguacero torrencial, dejando voluntariamente la noche del viernes para vender sus juguetes en una despedida de solteras.

La nariz de Sere le marcaba el rumbo en la carretera mientras pisaba el acelerador. Ella conocía las rutas como nadie ¡Ella nunca dejaría California . ¡Ni a causa por Seiya! ...Pero este camino no estaba ciertamente en el mapa. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo y así este pueblo no estuviera en ninguna parte, bien, ella lo encontraría aunque fuera en el infierno.

Sere supuso que el ser una fabricante de juguetes sexuales tenía sus ventajas. Ella podía trabajar en su casa. Disfrutar de la emoción de inventar., además de que sus inventos podían rivalizar con cualquier bah-farsa creada por Ebenezer Scrooge, Por si fuera poco para Navidad compensaba a caridades locales con sus donaciones fruto de sus juguetes. Después de todo ella hacía juguetes y su uno no miraba que tipo de juguetes hacía, todo estaba bien.

A veces solía fantasear que ella amaba tanto el sexo solo porque en su mente reemplazaba a los afectos. Una fantasía que seguramente solo algunas mujeres tendrían porque los hombres eran escasos o eran golpeadores o estaban de huelga Si esto era verdad, Sere suponía que bien podría ser ella era un pararrayos humano porque nada atraía.

Ella fantaseaba a menudo sobre tener sexo con hombre sumamente alto, musculoso, algo malo, en fin, el típico macho masculino alfa. Él la tomaría suavemente pero exigentemente, la tiraría en una cama de raso rosa, elegante con almohadones con cordón y volantes y todo eso. Y ellos, si el chico y ella, él, ahh si, él, lentamente le haría el amor Oh sí, Sere pensó con una sonrisa pequeña, ella se entretenía mucho con esta fantasía.

El problema era comparar sus fantasías con la realidad porque aún cuando ella amaba el sexo, Sere también tenía la terrible desventaja de ser más bien, bien, como decirlo si: Muy Tímida. Desgraciadamente. Ella era un tímido alhelí pensaba a través de los dientes rechinados. Una miserable florecilla pero del tipo desesperado, sin sexo, absolutamente patética de tímida. ¡Arrrg! En el minuto en que un hombre miraba en su dirección ella era toda una idiota balbuceante y sin ninguna acción.

Sere recordó la última vez ella casi había hecho el mambo horizontal y no podía dejar de hacer muecas. Diamante había estado lejos de ser alto, nada muscular, y en ninguna parte podría parecer ni de lejos, un macho alfa. Era un farmacéutico sumamente conservador y bastante feo el pobre, con una gran nariz perpetuamente destilando, pero con él si había podido sentirse los bastante a gusto como para hablar. Ni siquiera una mujer tan tímida como ella era podía parecer una idiota, delante de una hombre tan bueno como Diamante, hasta ella podía mantener una conversación medio inteligente.

Y por eso ellos habían salido. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Cuando la décima fecha rodó alrededor y el farmacéutico no había hecho ningún movimiento para llevarla a la cama, Sere temió que ellos nunca empezaran ese asunto y nunca tendrían sexo. Así que decidió seducir a Diamante. ¡Qué desastre resultó ser!

Sere había leído en una revista para hombres que los varones realmente van con aquellas mujeres que toman la delantera, que ellos aman cuando la mujer toma las decisiones y los hacen saltar a su ritmo. Si este hubiera sido el caso, pensó, sus manos agarraron el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, el autor de esa columna claramente nunca se había encontrado con Diamante.

Ella se había puesto ese transparente, atisbo de camisón de raso rosa que absolutamente coordinaba con el raso rosa que cubría su cama. Resbalándose en un par de tacones altos, ella recogió al "Diesel-Dirk"—el nombre que le había dado a las diez-pulgadas1 de 30-velocidad del vibrador que ella misma había diseñado, construido (y patentado) en la sala de su casa dentro del modesto laboratorio dónde Diamante había estado esperando pacientemente que ella se preparase para asistir nuevamente a la heladería.

El sonido de Diamante sonándose su gran su nariz en los pañuelos húmedos que siempre lo acompañaban como un accesorio no la detuvo. El hecho que ella era dos pulgadas más alta (seis pulgadas con los tacones) y aproximadamente veinte libras más pesada no era para pensarse en ese momento. Soltó su pelo rubio confinado en un rodete, lo agitó hasta que cayera en forma de cascada detrás y en las olas suaves. Tomó una inspiración profunda, empujó su barbilla y sus pechos suntuosamente hacia fuera, y entró en la sala con su paso más seductor.

"Hola Diamante," Sere había respirado fuera en una voz experta, caliente. Diamante estaba tranquilo cuando ella caminó lentamente y se paró ante de él, sus ojos se ensancharon y su mandíbula cayó. Su expresión hizo vacilar su confianza durante un segundo breve, pero recordando una vieja sentencia oriental ella siguió determinadamente adelante. "Eso que tiene allí, es una arma en su bolsillo," preguntó a lo Marilyn Monroe en un susurro, "o usted está contento de verme?"

Su cara estaba blanco tiza y sus ojos estrábicos, Diamante había procedido arrancar dos pañuelos muy usados de su bolsillo y ponerlos en la mesa de café, su expresión parecía la de los ciervos cuando ven los faros de un autp, entonces. Sere había frunció el entrecejo. Ésa no había sido la reacción que ella había esperado.

¡Se supone que usted me dirá que está contento verme, (¡el idiota! ¿Ahora qué hago? )

Su corazón empezó golpeando contra sus pechos. Sus ojos azules redondearon en la turbación y horror. Ella dudó para un momento antes de tomar una respiración tranquila y recobrar su nivel original de confianza.

Avanzando hacia adelante, ella tomó el "Diesel-Dirk" de su parte de atrás. Sonrió sosteniendo el vibrador largo, espeso, venoso que si le preguntan para ella era la imitación perfecta del gallo de un hombre afroamericano bien dotado. "Dirk" me ha dado placer más allá de mis sueños más salvajes," le dijo en esa voz humeante que ella había practicado hacía un tiempo. "Permítame darle placer, también a Ud Diamante."

Lo que ella había querido decir con esta declaración era que quería usar el Dirk en ella para que Diamante viera su placer. Al parecer Diamante había pensado que Sere quería penetrarlo con él. Cinco segundos después, el farmacéutico había abierto la boca, y sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás de su cabeza mientras se desmayaba y caía como muerto.

"¡Arrrg!"

Es innecesario decir, que la noche sólo había ido en picada desde ahí. Ella se había pasado la próxima hora reanimando y re-reanimándolo del susto, mientras le tartamudeaba a Diamante. A los de treinta segundos que pudo estar de pie y .derecho en dos pies temblorosos, él correo de la casa de Sere como si le hubiera crecido cuernos y despidiera un veneno verde.

Si , ella pensó, pegada al vidrio del parabrisas y con la mandíbula firme mientras manejaba casi ciega por un camino arrasado por la lluvia, esa había sido la última vez ella había tenido sexo. O casi había tenido sexo. Eso fue hace cuatro años atrás. La penetración real con un miembro de la especie masculina había ocurrido cuatro años antes que tuviera lugar eso.

Los recuerdos de esa noche eran peores que el fiasco de Diamante.

"Los hombres chupan!" Sere se quejaba en la noche, mientras gritaba a todos y a nadie dentro de su auto, hablando sola. "Quién los necesita ahora". Yo tengo mis juguetes!"

Y oh chicas, ella tenia todos sus juguetes.. Si había una cosa que Sere supo que ella podía hacer mejor que los demás era crear juguetes sexuales perfectos para las hembras sexualmente... frustradas. Siendo una de esas mujeres, bien... ella había pensado en convertir su afición en un trabajo de jornada completa.

Tenía a " Freddy-el-pez", una boca masculina que podía chupar hasta una persiana. "toca-acá-Kenny", un vibrador de la 20-velocidad con cabezas intercambiables que podrían hacer de todo menos... el desayuno. Y, estaba claro, "Dirk-acero" su juguete mas vendido y popular. Dirk no sólo podría hacerte gritar también era capaz de penetrarte libremente ya que había sido armado sobre un mecanismo especial - ella lo había diseñado- solamente con el propósito de una mujer que pudiera usarlo sin tener que sostener el vibrador en sus manos.

Sere extendió la mano al asiento del pasajero y afectuosamente acarició la corona de la cabeza negra y gloriosa de Dirk a su lado "Yo apenas quiero terminar esta despedida de solteros," ella murmuró, "entonces usted y yo iremos n a casa y tendremos un poco de diversión."

Quién necesitaba a un hombre real, Sere decidió en los labios apretados. Ella tenía a Dirk. Y a Kenny. Y a .. y..

¡Muéranse!

Sere gritó cuando una saeta de relámpago iluminó el cielo delante de su automóvil, mientras avanzaba la noche. Reaccionando en lugar de pensar, ella viró hacia la izquierda afilada y antes de que ella supiera lo que había pasado su sedán pequeño estaba en un llano girando bajo la lluvia y sobre un pantanoso camino.

"Oh mi Dios!" Sere exclamó, su corazón corría rápido y sus ojos estaban extensamente abiertos. Ella no podía conseguir dominar su automóvil. "Que alguien me ayude!"

Era demasiado tarde. Esquivó un árbol un momento antes de que el sedán hiciera impacto.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás lentamente, ella vio una llamarada blanca y entonces nada más.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: quien lo diría Serena es una creadora de juguetes sexuales creo que me hizo recordar a AbueHot ¬¬ o ella le pego lo pervert a Serena quien sabe¡ Rews?**

1 Algo así como 20 cm (Nota de trad,)


	2. Chapter 2

**Traviesa Sere**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Dot de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Las Tierras de caza de Zyon **

**El planeta Kan-Gor ("el Planeta de los Rapaces") **

**Séptima Dimensión, 6078 Y.Y. (años de Yessat) **

Dos ojos azules se abrieron. El aire llenó sus pulmones vacíos, su cóncavo pecho del color de la plata translúcida que se extiendo rápidamente en una musculatura total y enorme. Los colmillos mortales explotaron de sus encías. Las garras letales dispararon fuera de los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies.

_**Ella está cercana… **_

Él había sido capullo durante cien años terrestres, Su cuerpo y su mente en gorak; era en el planeta Kan-Gori el término para definir "el sueño del muerto". El Gorak se sucedía cada quinientos Años de Yessat y ocurría entre cada uno de las siete vidas de un Bárbaro. Quinientos y uno Años de Yessat que él había pasado sin ella, sin ser uno. Él acabó su primera vida en la derrota de no encontrarla, pero su segunda vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

Darien Zyon podía sentirla, podía darse cuenta de ella, podía olerla. Tomó un lento, profundo respiro, sus orificios nasales se abrieron y cerraron paralizándose brevemente, cuando él inhaló su olor.

_**Era ella. **_

_**Su Bloodmate**_.1

Él había evolucionado en el Gorak. Más y mejor. Era más mortal. Más feroz que toda la vida que había vivido en su primera vida. Estaba listo para comenzar su segunda vida.

Todos los segundos de los quinientos y uno Años de Yessat que había gastado sin ella, todas las horas, todos los días, había sido como vivir en un abismo cada vez más negro. Sin ningún sentido de esperanza. Ninguna alegría. Ninguna razón para desear evolucionar en el Gorak y empezar los próximos quinientos años sin la que había nacido para él pudiera estar completo. Muchas veces Darien había esperado su fin

Pero su pueblo lo necesitaba. Ciertamente, él era el heredero de su señor claro. Y por él continuó. Austero. Letal. Implacable. Pero había continuado.

Darien tomó otra respiración profunda y, una vez más, inhaló el olor de su Bloodmate. Ella estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron por un momento enfadado, posesivo cuando sus sentidos confirmaron algo más:

_**Ella no estaba sola.**_ Otros machos estaban cerca.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su garganta hasta que se convirtió en un rugido ensordecedor. En una explosión de violencia, hambre, posesión, y deseo, Darien estalló de su capullo y saltó en el aire, su doce pies se lanzaron extendiendo el lamento cruel de un rapaz. El instinto para volver a su pueblo fue atropellado por la necesidad primaria de rastrear su Bloodmate de cualquier varón que podría tocarla.

Su olor era fuerte, mientras lo embriagaba. Embrujándolo. Ella sería suya y de ningún otro.

_**Ella le pertenecía. **_

Los párpados de Sere pestañearon en rápida sucesión cuando despacio recupero el sentido. Su frente se arrugó en la incomprensión cuando miró a su alrededor. "Bien, por las pelotas del de infierno," ella murmuró. "Dónde mierda estoy?"

¡Qué nochecita! pensó trágicamente. Apagando el automóvil, abrió la puerta y salió. La lluvia debía de haber terminado y traía una niebla espesa con un frente frío en su lugar, porque ella apenas podía ver algo y podía sentir que se le enfriaban los huesos como si estuviera a en el medio del Ártico.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, estrechó sus ojos y colocó las manos sobre sus ojos intentando ver y pensar en su situación. Pero la niebla era espesa. No podía verse nada en las cercanías de su automóvil. Incluso con los faros que todavía iluminaban hacia afuera en la distancia. Lo que ella pensó que era el árbol con el que había chocado no estaba en ninguna parte. Pero ella lo había golpeado algo definitivamente…

Sin embargo notó que el roble con el que había impactado había dejado una enorme marca en una de las puertas laterales, cerró de golpe la puerta enojada y furiosa. Sintiéndose una verdadera reina del drama alzó la parte de atrás de su mano a su frente y suspiró.

¡Grandioso! ¡Esto es simplemente terrorífico! ¡No he tenido casi-sexo en cuatro años, ni sexo real en ocho años, me pasé mi viernes manejando en la noche a través de un horrible tormenta en el medio de la nada para no encontrar nada y ahora encima de todo estoy en ningún lado, y el precio o de mi seguro subirá hasta el tejado!

Una mujer menor se rendiría ante ella misma, pensó en un suspiro. Una mujer menor estaría deshecha.

_**Sere decidió que ella era una mujer menor**_.

Un lamento de enojo, de frustración, sin ninguna duda de origen parcialmente sexual empezó en su barriga, barbotó en su garganta, y explotó de su boca en un agudo chille. Comenzó entonces dando puntapiés a la puerta por tres veces con el dedo del pie de uno de los zapatos negros de tacones altos que llevaba. (Los cuales concordaban absolutamente con su conjunto de traje rosa, si le preguntan). ¡La maldita puerta necesitaría un arreglado!

Esto la hizo gritar de nuevo, ahora un chillido más largo y más ruidoso lleno de furia. Y comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo en una profunda rabieta de enojo y frustración mientras ella chillaba, con los puños firme y orificios nasales abiertos. Su pelo cayo deshecho fuera del firme moño en el que lo había se enrollado, pero no le importaba. Su rabieta la estaba haciendo sentir bien. De hecho, mucho mejor, Se sentía bien... Mucho mejor, de hecho.

Un gruñido bajo rompió el silencio de la noche. Y entonces otro. Los gruñidos parecían como si fuera vinieran de lejos, pero crecían mas cerca cada milisegundo.

Sere inmediatamente dejó de saltar. Sus orejas se irguieron y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras echaba una mirada a su alrededor.

_**Nada. **_

La niebla era tan espesa a su alrededor que no le permitía ver nada. Y los gruñidos simplemente habían parado en cuanto comenzaron. Tragó saliva, mientras se preguntaba si esto significaba lo que algunas personas dicen en esa vieja frase de "la calma antes de la tormenta."

Sere llegó a la conclusión de que ella no quería saber si esto es así.

Decidió que ella sabría si era o no una de esas mujeres menores pero en la seguridad de su casa con uno de los juguetes sexuales que ella fabricaba pero ahora estaba más interesada en salir de ese infierno. Pero ahora.

¡Qué noche! ¡Qué noche! ¡ ¡Qué noche!

Tiró y abrió la puerta de su sedán gris, Sere echó a correr rápidamente hacia vehículo, cerrando de golpe la puerta aplastada, y trabó con llave todas las puertas. Sus ojos todavía enormes mientras miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor intentando determinar que animal salvaje podía gruñir así..

Los gruñidos. Ellos están acercándose…

Su corazón latía estruendosamente, Sere se castigó mentalmente por reaccionar como un tonta asustadiza mientras movía la llave y trataba de arrancar su auto.. ¡Ningún animal salvaje podía entrar en un automóvil cerrado con llave! Pero esto no le impedía que el miedo simplemente la recorriera. Ella sentía como si ella fuera a ser la pre... bien... por ser cazada

No dudaba que era cosa de su imaginación, pero era mejor actuar con cautela.

"Vienen, Sere," masculló. "Tranquilízate. Puedes hacer esto."

El problema era la niebla era tan espesa como una sopa de guisante. No importaba cuanto intentaba mirar, no podía ver nada más que a lo que estaba pegado a su lado.

El terror crecía, mientras se sumergiendo en sus huesos. Ella empezó a manejar despacio, sin propósito fijo, adelante.

¡Avanza hacia adelante! ¡Despacio, sólo hacia adelante!

Sere se movilizó lentamente con un pie en el freno tratando de ver en la débil iluminación que le proveía su automóvil. Una sonrisa pequeña, breve de alivio asomó a sus labios. Una luz roja, eso tenía que significar un semáforo o algo parecido. ¡La civilización!

Pero cuando pudo salir fuera de la niebla, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era oscuridad, no era la civilización lo que la saludó sino un mundo visible que no esperaba. Por lo menos no era esa una clase de civilización que alguna vez habría visto

El corazón de Sere latió cuando ella soltó el freno y su coche se paró abruptamente. Enmudecida, su mandíbula cayó. Su mente voló, en una sensación de vértigo.

Bien, Serena, ya no estás en Kansas. ¿Qué es…?

El hielo cubría los montañas con las puntas como navaja de afeitar afiladas la rodeaban por todos lados. Hacía frío terrible aquí, tanto que provocaba una sensación de hipotermia. Parecía que estaba asentada en un valle semi arbolado de alguna clase entre dos montañas. Los árboles eran de...¿ plata translúcidas? Y la iluminación roja.

Sere abrió la boca cuando miró. Sus ojos celestes observaron la forma de las cuatro lunas carmesís mientras abría su boca. Cuatro lunas. ¡Cuatro lunas ROJAS!

Pestañeando casi en un estado de catalepsia donde parecía que estaba entrando, puso la palma de su mano en la frente y lloriqueó. O ella estaba en coma en alguna unidad de cuidados intensivos en algún hospital, o estaba teniendo un sueño infernal producto de la desilusión o del último orgasmo que Dirk le había dado había volado su mente literalmente.

"Despierta, Sere," ella susurró, su parpadeando mientras miraba fijamente a las cuatro lunas carmesís. "Esto no está pasando."

Un movimiento rápido llamó la atención de su visión periférica. Asustada, su corazón saltó en un golpe azotando su cabeza a la derecho para ver lo que había sido causado ese movimiento. Ella tragó saliva

Un hombre. Un hombre desnudo. ¡un …un …nacarado hombre desnudo con piel blanca, ojos negros, y ¡Santo dios! ¡Y con cola!

¿Dirk ayyyy! Qué me has hecho?

Y entonces apareció otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro.

El corazón de Sere saltó de golpe en su pecho como cinco de sus… esas cosas ya estaban rodeando su pequeño sedán, gris. Los cinco parecían hambrientos, babeando prácticamente cuando la miraron alojaron la vista de ella. Ellos querían comerla, pensó histéricamente. La estaban mirando fijamente como si ella fuera... sushi.

"Oh mi Dios!"

Gritando, Sere pisó el acelerador en un esfuerzo por sacarse a las criaturas de encima. Gotas de transpiración salieron de su frente y entre sus pechos cuando ella manejó frenéticamente hacia cualquier parte.

_**¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! **_

Ella manejó hacia delante sin rumbo fijo, solo preocupada por no encontrar mas criaturas como esas y desesperado por alejarse de las Pero los hombres bestias eran de huesos largos y rápidamente la seguían . Y ¡oh Dios! Estaban a su lado. ¡A ochenta millas por hora y ellos seguían a su lado!

La garganta de Sere emitió un chillido horripilante pidiendo ayuda cuando las criaturas atacaron el automóvil, uno saltó hacia la capucha y sesteo mientras otro sacó la puerta del conductor del sedán en un gruñido hambriento.

¡_**Ayúdeme! ¡Oh dios! ¡Que alguien me ayude! **_

**Continuara…**

**N/a: como que alguien se metió en problemas ¿no? Hasta la próxima Rews?**

1 ¿Compañera de sangre? Pregunta la traductora


	3. Chapter 3

**Traviesa Sere**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Dot de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

No les llevó mucho tiempo a las criaturas para dominarla. El automóvil viró y se desvió, la mente de Sere estaba demasiado histérica para gritar, o hacer cualquier cosa para recobrar el mando del sedán.

¡_**Esto no está pasando! **_¡_**Esto no está pasando! ¿Qué son estas cosas? **_

Los hombres con colas. Los ojos negros, insondables y piel blanca, tenían sus penes muy despiertos, y sus... colas! Apartando todo el horror e incredulidad de la situación, esas eran colas que ella jamás había visto en su vida. Mas bien se parecían al producto sumamente raro (pero muy creativo) de la imaginación de algún escritor.

La criatura que había arrancado la puerta desde sus bisagras era la más grande del grupo. Grande, de hecho. Él estaba parado a su lado y medía sus buenos de seis y un medio a siete pies de alto1. Y el dulce señor lo hacía parecer hambriento. ¡Oh Dios! Ella no quería pensar lo que le pasaría si la bestia hombre intentaba sacarla del sedán. Sushi-urbana.

No diez segundos después, la pesadilla se volvió una realidad cuando, el líder del grupo de criaturas tomó a Sere fuera del automóvil en un gruñido en sus brazos. Gritando, ella palideció a una sombra de blanco si es posible que pudiera rivalizar con lo rojo que estaba la bestia.

"Déjeme ir!" decía mientras ella lloraba y le pegaba con sus puños comparativamente diminutos contra su pecho desnudo. La sangre golpeaba en sus orejas. Su corazón estaba corriendo tan rápido que se sentía cerca de la hiperventilación. "Oh Dios mio, Oh Dios mio, Oh Dios mio"

Sere dio un grito cuando la dejó caer a su lado en el suelo. Ella bajó rápidamente a sus rodillas, su pelo rubio largo, ligero cayó desgreñado sobre sus ojos,

"Por favor," ella lloriqueó, sus dientes temblaban. "No me mate." Ella estaba fría, helada, pero la adrenalina mantenía sus tripas calientan. En alguna parte profunda dentro de ella encontró el valor para buscar, y encontrar al líder de este grupo de cosas y mirarlo... Él no parecía comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo o no quería entenderla. Sus pupilas negras hacían imposible comprender si la entendía; pero la extraña manera con que había ladeado la cabeza le había hecho comprender que él no podía entender una sola de las palabras que había pronunciado. Y entonces de nuevo, contra toda esperanza, ella rogó suavemente, "Por favor…"

En lo que dura el parpadeo de un ojo, las cinco criaturas estaban sobre ella, rasgando a su ropa. Ella intentó correr, pero de nuevo la tomaron fácilmente rasgando ávidamente de su cuerpo su traje rosa y la ropa interior hasta que ella estuvo totalmente desnuda. Los bestias-hombres arrastraron su cuerpo, desnudo, y cremoso fuera del valle helado hacia una cueva cercana.

"Socorro" se escuchó. "Por favor, que alguien meeeeeeee ayude!"

El recordar que Sere en realidad no tenía muchos conocidos la golpeó. Ni tampoco conocía ninguno de estos, Seguro que estas cosas querían violarla o sino ninguno de ellos habría hecho tiras su ropa a pedazos o quizás lo que querían era devorar su carne más fácilmente. Cada idea, y algunas perores daba igual.

Los latidos de su corazón corrían tan rápidamente que el vértigo la consumió. La transpiración una vez más corría de su frente y entre sus pechos. Un terror helado lanceó a través de ella cuando las cinco criaturas masculinas la pusieron en la tierra y la fijaron a ella.

Antes por la tarde, Sere había sucumbido a desmayarse que porque ella había experimentado lo que asumió era una conmoción temporal. En este momento ella agradecida, misericordiosamente, se desmayó de miedo. Su última memoria antes de que la inconsciencia la tomara era que extendían sus piernas para apart… y de una cabeza masculina que buceaba entre sus piernas severamente.

_**De todos los lugares para cenar en su carne... **_

¡Simplemente permítanme desmayarme! Oh gracias, Dios, por permitirme desmayarme…

Darien Chiba oyó los gritos de su Bloodmate haciendo eco a lo largo de las montañas. El enojo y el sentido de posesión se mezclaron con el terror ante la idea perder su vorah antes de que él la fundara incluso, abiertas ya sus veloces alas se dirigieron hacia lo más rápido que pudo. Un gruñido implacable retumbó en su garganta, mientras preparaba sus colmillos y garras visibles para matar.

Él no podía perder que los todavía no tenía. Sin su…

Él escogió no pensarlo. Había, para cualquier varón en cualquiera de las dimensiones conocidas, solo una, pero una sola hembra que podría completarlo, a que podría acompañarlo a través de los tiempos y cuya mente y alma lo completarían .

Para los guerreros en el viaje de Mi Q'an solo había soledad, oscuridad y desesperación sin el hallazgo de su compañera. Así mismo, un Kan-Gori, un varón que tenía siete vidas consideraba que no era posible vivir ni siquiera una de esas siete si debía hacerse en hacerse en la oscuridad y la soledad.

Su Bloodmate todavía estaba alejada varias sientas millas. Podría tardar unas horas para localizarla. Quizás ella encuentre algún centinela. Quizás.

Darien frunció el entrecejo cuando sus sentidos agudos recogieron el olor de los varones que provocaban en su vorah esos gritos. Ahora mismo, él no podía calmar su miedo. '¡pero si eran un grupo de yenni masculinos indemnes y hambrientos! ¿Por qué temer a criaturas débiles como aquéllos? No tenía ningún sentido.

A menos que…

El corazón de Darien se detuvo para un momento cuando comprendió que su Bloodmate no era de esta galaxia, ni siquiera de esta dimensión. Él había estado intoxicado por la necesidad y había sido despertado por su olor, una vez que captó el olor de la hembra ya el embrujo primitivo estaba en él. Esto explicaba el miedo de su Bloodmate del yenni2. Ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que ellos eran o de cómo se alimentaban

Su gallo ya despertado inflamándose increíblemente, más duro, más largo, y más espeso. Él había oído cuentos de qué algunos podían tener sexo con primitivos. Una vez supo de un macho de otro pueblo que había tomado a uno como su Bloodmate. Así de temerario eran los relatos escuchados antes de que Darien hubiera entrado en el sueño del muerto, le habían dicho miembros de su propio pueblo que estaban planeando una fiesta de reclamo de un primitivo, de una tierra de la primera dimensión que había llegado a buscar su vorah...

Se decía también que una hembra primitiva podía ser muy cruel en la succión de un Bárbaro al tener sexo sobre las pieles de una cama. Y que también algunas hembras diferentes de otras dimensiones, más primitivas eran más duras domar.

Darien lamió sus colmillos ausentemente cuando él consideró su realidad... Quinientos y uno Años de Yessat se había pasado sin su uno. Pero los dioses y diosas habían sonreído aunque cuando estaba él estaba en el gorak.

_**Un primitivo. Una hembra primitiva. **_

_**Y ella era suya. **_

Sere abrió la boca, mientras semi-recobrando la conciencia en un orgasmo duro.

"Dirk?" ella lloriqueó, sus párpados vacilantes temblaban abriéndose en medio de una respiración difícil. Ella gimió sintiendo sus pezones grandes endurecidos, con las areolas que salían de su cuerpo con puntas rosas.

No. No Dirk. Ah! Freddy-el-pez. Sí. Sí, claro.

¡Aauchh! pensó, sus párpados se abanicaban cerrándose en una sonrisa soñadora. ¿Cómo pudo confundir la percepción realista del mismo juguete cunnilingus ella había creado sus propias dos manos?

El sorbido. El sorbido. El sorbido. Sluuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrp.

Sere frunció el entrecejo. Ella no podía recordar Freddy pudiera hacer esos sonidos con su boca. Una buena idea, se concedió mentalmente. Quizás el próximo nuevo modelo en que ella estaba trabajando podría…

Ella se paró. Los recuerdos traquetearon a través de ella.

La caída del automóvil. La niebla. Las montañas heladas. La frialdad en sus huesos congelándola. Cuatro lunas carmesís. ¡Los hombre-cosa con sus colas y penes y grandes!

Sus párpados se abrieron abiertos en un lamento suave, su mirada castaña que viajó debajo de su cuerpo y entre sus piernas. "Santo Dios," ella masculló.

Algo estaba mal allí. Todos, los cinco de esos, esas... cosas. Y ellos estaban sorbiendo el jugo de su gato como si fuera una comida o algo así.

Su corazón empezó a correr. Sus pechos movieron con esfuerzo de arriba abajo.

En un gemido, Sere palmoteó una palma a su frente. "Yo lo he perdido!" ella se lamentó. Ella se preguntó severamente si perder la mente es un destino común a cualquier mujer que no tenido casi-sexo en cuatro años y totalmente en ocho. ¡Ella había perdido el interés en encontrar a un hombre, tanto que ahora su cerebro de pura desilusión estaba creando a machos de ficción para ella. Cinco mejor dicho ninguno menos de cinco.

¿Pero para qué mierda imaginó este infierno con esas colas!?

Sere decidió que ese aspecto en particular de su fantasía tenía que ser algún rasgo Freudiano de la naturaleza. Quizás ella no debía ser tan imaginativa.

Pero esto se sentía tan real…

Un bajo gruñido de advertencia fue emitido de uno de los machos. La frente de Sere arrugó. Ella reconocía a ese macho. Él era el que ella pensaba por alguna razón, que era algo así como el líder del grupo de criaturas cuando ella los había encontrado primero.

De hecho, él lo era. A su gruñido, los otros cuatro varones lloriquearon y corrieron precipitadamente fuera del cuerpo de Sere mientras el más grande de los bestia-hombres continuaba lamiendo su gato, y lamiendo todo sus jugos. Su respiración creció increíblemente más pesada. El justo medio entre el miedo y la excitación, ella no sabía qué hacer. Si ni siquiera sabía si esto era real. ¡Apenas parecía serlo! Se sentía real, pero, claramente, situaciones como esta estaban fuera del reino de la realidad diaria y más como un episodio perverso propia de La dimensión Desconocida. Ella estaba esperando oír el eco de la voz de Rod Serling a lo largo de esa cueva donde estaba atrapada, una rehén sexual.

El sorbido. El sorbido. El sorbido. Sluuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrp.

Mientras mas jugo el hombre animal sorbía más grande su pene crecía. Las cuentas de transpiración salieron en la frente de Sere mirando lo que. ¿Él iba a penetrarla ahora? ¡Oh nooooo dulce Seño! Ella no quería pasar por eso. Ni siquiera en un sueño.

¡Levántate y corre! ¡Corre, Sere! ¡Esto no es un sueño!

Su mente estaba gritando que esta situación sin igual no era real. Su psique le dio muchas razones por creerlo, pero la severa frialdad del suelo de la caverna subrayaba el hecho horrorizado de que esto realmente estaba pasando. A lo largo de sus treinta y cinco años ella había experimentado muchas clases de pesadilla y también sueños agradables, pero nunca había podido sentir esas sensaciones táctiles tan agudas así como esta frialdad tan amarga.

Era real. Ella no supo cómo. No comprendió el por qué. Ella no tenía idea de dónde estaba Pero esto era real.

_Oh Dios. _

Sere sintió un efecto desagradable cuando la colocaron en una posición tipo gallina ponedora, sus ojos estaban enormes y su corazón corría con fuerza. Los otros cuatro varones estaban gruñendo y estaban atacándola, obligándola en ponerse en cuclillas. Uno de los hombre-bestia se sentó detrás de ella y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza para que sus pechos fueran empujados hacia arriba, una ofrenda sexual a los otros. Sus pezones rosas apuñalaron el aire en una combinación de frío y orgasmo.

"Deténgase!" ella gritó, mientras su histeria subía. Ella se esforzó con todo lo que tenía en ella, todo sin ningún efecto. "Por favor, por favor déjenme ir!"

Un juego de labios masculinos encontró su pezón derecho. Su lengua serpenteó fuera, y alrededor de él, y lo atrajo hacia el calor de su boca. Ella lloriqueó. Una segunda boca masculina encontró su otro pezón, haciéndola lloriquear de nuevo,. Cuando una tercera lengua la tocó, el músculo flaco, de seda que invade su ano, ella clamó, medio gimiendo y medio que gimoteando. Que Dios la ayuda, pero ella no sabía si el sonido era del miedo, excitación, o de ambos.

El quinto varón alfa de esa horda de criaturas salvajes extendió su gato abierto. Y prácticamente salivó cuando miró su bollo esponjado y brillante. Pero él no hizo nada. Simplemente se sentó allí y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos negros insondables en un estado de casi catalepsia.

Sere gimió totalmente cuando una lengua penetró en su ano. La Resbaló de un lado a otro como si le hiciera el amor, despacio y con una sensibilidad que no coincidía con la fuerza de la situación. Ella nunca había sentido algo como eso antes. Se asustó más allá de toda comprensión, todavía no podía impedir gemir más pronto antes de que le fuera imposible respirar.

Las bocas en sus pechos amamantaron sus pezones más duramente. Ella abrió la boca, se arqueó involuntariamente hacia atrás. Esto sólo sirvió para empujar sus pechos a como una ofrenda, mientras daba un mejor acceso bueno a las criaturas hacia sus pezones tiesos. Ellos los amamantaron como si fueran chupetes, no parecían cansarse cada lengüetada era aparentemente igual de buena que la última. La lengua en su ano mantenían también un ritmo lento, firme, mientras Sere intentaba manejar en su mente esa combinación rara de terror y deseo.

"Oh Dios," Sere respiró fuera. "Por favor…paren…paren …paren."

Su voz se arrastró marchitándose más con cada palabra que decía. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como estuviera en el fuego, consumiéndose por eróticas, y también perversas llamas. Las criaturas continuaron chupando, lamiendo, y acariciando. El más pequeño de los hombres-bestias continuaban sosteniendo sus manos altas sobre su cabeza para que ella no pudiera moverse. Todo lo que ella podía hacer estaban allí, mientras lo tomaban, su cuerpo se diluía en un diapasón firme de sensaciones. Sensuales.

Su corazón cerró de golpe contra su pecho. Sus respiraciones rotas se convirtieron en gemidos firmes. Ella intentó torcer y volverse, escapar el dolor erótico a forzándose en ella, pero mientras ella más se esforzaba, más intenso el anhelo sexual se volvía. Las criaturas chuparon más duramente.

Y más duramente. Y más duramente.

_El varón del alfa quería matarla _

En un gruñido bajo, el líder de las criaturas enterró su cabeza entre los muslos de Sere. Ella gritó cuando su lengua larga, de seda acarició su clítoris. Ella gritó cuando puso su boca alrededor del pedazo sensible de carne y lo amamantó duro. Él no le mostró ninguna misericordia, mientras aprecia saber cuando ella estaba cerca de venirse. Él sorbió su clítoris en su boca de nuevo y de nuevo. Más rápidamente y más rápidamente y...

Sere estalló en un millón de pedazos proverbiales, un orgasmo violento que rasgó su barriga. "Oh Dios," ella abrió la boca, mientras la sangre acudía rápidamente a su cara, pezones, y vagina. Sus pezones estaban tan altos que era agradable y doloroso. Su respiración estaba tan rota que ella temió el desmayo de nuevo. "Oh Dios."

Entonces, solo un segundo después, todos, las cinco criaturas corrieron precipitadamente hacia sus piernas para saborear al flujo de sus jugos con sus lenguas largas, flacas. Y, de nuevo, el gruñido de advertencia del macho alfa los asustó y alejó de ella.

El macho alfa cenó en ella, literalmente, solo... Él obtuvo todo el jugo que pudo extraer de Sere, ordeñándola como la teta de una vaca. Su gallo creció en el tamaño y fiereza con cada una de las gotas que él tomó de ella. Ella se preocupó una vez más si era ahora cuando venía esa cosa de violarla...

No lo hizo.

El proceso sexual se repitió. De nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. La oscuridad de principio de mañana se volvió el crepúsculo y el crepúsculo se volvió la salida del sol.

Cuando Sere alcanzó el orgasmo brutal número cinco, ella no tenía jugos que salieran de ella para darles. Las criaturas deben de haberlo comprendido porque simplemente ellos rápidamente retiraron y se olvidaron de ella.

Sintiéndose débil y vaciada, Sere se sentó, mientras veía como el grupo de los hombres- bestias salían cautelosamente de la cueva... Simplemente así. Raro. Ellos le habían hecho llegar cinco veces y entonces se fueron. ¡Para ser hombres estaba bien! No había ninguna otra palabra para describir esta increíble la situación que raro.

Ella debió haberse quedado sentado por unos largos un cinco minutos pensando que intentarían hacer con sus cabezas o colas o que hacían recién o porque y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna respuesta para nada.

Saltando fuera del embotamiento que la había rodeado, Sere pestañeó y, sintiéndose débil, se arrastró en sus pies. Su ropa se había rasgado a tiras. Sin cinco manos calurosas, cuerpos, y lenguas que mantuvieran la temperatura de su cuerpo, la frialdad del ambiente empezó rezumando en sus huesos.

Ella estaba completamente agotada pero reconocía que necesitaba salir de la cueva y llegar en su auto tan lejos de este lugar raro como fuera posible. Un profundo e intenso presentimiento le decía que su escape de este mundo raro no sería tan fácil como eso, pero tendía que haber alguna manera. Ella solo necesitaba encontrarla.

¿Dónde estaba?, ella recordaba mentalmente mientras caminaba sobre sus piernas tambaleantes hacia el exterior de la caverna, había un exterior. Deducir dónde estaba y cómo ella había llegado aquí no era casi tan importante como averiguar como salir de allí

Desnuda y estremeciéndose, Sere despacio, cautamente, se arrastró fuera del interior de la cueva. Sus ojos miraban nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras buscaba su automóvil.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: por lo visto si la iban a matar pero no de la forma que ella pensaba que lo harían estas criaturas jajajaja. Rews?**

1 Olvídense de las equivalencias, no las busque (nota de la traductora)

2 Si lector, los hombres con colas (nota del trad)


	4. Chapter 4

**Traviesa Sere**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Dot de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 04**

Allí estaba. El sedán.

Con las piernas inseguras o ninguna cosa segura, Sere salió de la semiprotección que la cueva le ofrecía y se dirigió hacia su automóvil tan rápido como sus pies la llevaban. Sus pechos grandes se menearon tan rápido de arriba abajo que le dolieron pero ella no se preocupó. Ella solo quería dentro de su automóvil.

Y lo lejos de este lugar horrible como fuera posible.

"Casi allí," ella jadeó, mientras corría más rápidamente. Ella podía oír el roce de nieve fresca caída bajo sus pies pero le prestó ninguna atención. Ella sostuvo sus brazos contra su pecho para impedir que se menearan . "Sigue moviéndote."

Era terrible el frío, la nieve y el hielo que la rodean por todos los lados. Sus pies fueron se enfriaron como si estuvieran dormidos, su piel era un escudo de carne de gallina. Ella ignoró todo, sólo se concentraba en llegar a su sedán.

Cuando Sere alcanzó el automóvil, su respiración era tan pesada y sus dientes chasqueaban n tan mal que ella tuvo la certeza de que iba a morir. Ella lloriqueó cuando ella vio ante sí la puerta inexistente del chofer, comprendiendo entonces sólo que uno de esas criaturas la había arrancado fuera de las bisagras.

¿Y qué se habían hecho esas criaturas? Se lo preguntó por centésima vez cuando ella entró el automóvil, encendió el motor y esperó que llegara el calor,. Nunca había sabido de algo como ellos, nunca había oído ni siquiera una de esas leyendas urbanas con respecto a hombres-bestias que se parecieron a aquéllos Unos hombres-bestias que cenaran en los jugos de una mujer mucho menos! Era totalmente perverso. La recordó una serie del sci-fic que leyó una vez y que había escrito un raro (pero muy creativo) el autor de romances eróticos. La única diferencia entre esa serie y esta realidad en cuanto ella podía decirlo r era no había por allí ningún héroe para salvarle el día. Salir de esta situación estaba completamente en manos de Sere.

La calefacción del automóvil comenzaba a hacerse sentir tan bien que ella cerró sus ojos por un momento prolongado y respiró profundamente en. El frío helado se arrastraba por la puerta perdida era lo único negativo que impedía la experiencia ser el nirvana que debería haber sido.

Pensando rápidamente, Sere apagó el artefacto, saltó fuera del automóvil y corrió hacia el baúl. Lo abrió y arrancó unas bolsas de basura vacías ella había dejado allí, daba gracias por ser demasiado perezosa para tirarlas, agarró una bobina de cinta de pegar, cerró de golpe baúl, y correo dentro del sedán. Después se puso para trabajar a hacer una puerta simulada si bien no era perfecta, por lo menos impediría que el frío que calaba sus huesos entrara tan fácilmente.

Funcionó. Después de un momento, Sere se sentía más caliente y suspiró contenta. Ella se permitió calentarse por un momento largo antes de obligarse a la tarea al pensar en el infierno fuera de allí.

¡Qué noche! ¡Qué noche! ¡Qué noche!

Si ella hubiera estado en un lugar normal seguramente tendría que detenerse en estos eventos dramáticos que ella había soportado dentro de las últimas horas para pensar sobre ellos. (Ella era buena en eso.) La rutina de la mártir ahora desgraciadamente, tendría que esperar hasta después. Hasta que ella realmente encontrara su casa. Ahora estaba desnuda y casi en estado de shock deseando salir de ese infierno.

Poniendo el automóvil en marcha, Sere apretó el acelerador ligeramente con su pie y manejó hacia atrás, hacia el bosque espeso de árboles helados que había visto antes. Era la única dirección racional que ella podía pensar en tomar. En alguna parte entre esos árboles estaría la llave para que Alicia1 salga del agujero del conejo hacia a una realidad dónde las reglas existieran, si es posible esperar algo así con una pizca de sentido.

"Por favor, Dios," Sere murmuró, "permítame encontrar una casa." De repente el humo, el estorbo del tráfico de California, y actor-gobernador no parecían una cosa tan mala.. "Te prometo cocinar y amasar de nuevo," dijo trágicamente, con una voz chirriante. "Y dejaré de enviarle mi odio a Henry SPAM a su dirección del correo electrónico." (Quizá.) "Y te prometo..."

Su negociado con Dios terminó cuando paró. Sere apretó de golpe los frenos. Agitó su cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Esas …cosas. Ellos simplemente estaban parados a su izquierda. Y tenían otra hembra acorralada. ¡Oh no!

Sere no supo qué hacer o cómo ayudar a la otra mujer. Esas criaturas eran el enormes y muy fuertes. ¡La última carrera que tuvo con ellas había resultado en una puerta lateral arrancada desde sus bisagras! ¿Qué podía hacer ella para ayudar, desnuda y desarmada, no mucho posiblemente? ¿Pero cómo podía dejar a otra hembra el mismo destino? ¿Qué tipo de una persona haría una cosa así?

Con sus narices dilatadas, los ojos de Sere se estrecharon en las aberturas cuando ella tomó el volante, apretó acelerador y se dirigió hacia el grupo de hombres bestias. La adrenalina fluyó a través de su sangre. Agarró el volante con fuerza. Se sentía como una G.I. Jane en misión.

¡Los hombres la chupaban! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Incluso con sus colas!

El compañerismo instantáneo murió súbitamente cuando sintió que la próxima víctima podía ser, pero Sere voló hacia las criaturas como una super-estrella de NASCAR. Ella salvaría de ese infierno a esa compañera hembra a cualquier costo.

Mientras más se acercaba podía ver lo que le estaban haciendo a la nueva víctima. Oh esos hombres bestias... señor…no sólo estaban estimulando a esta mujer pobre oralmente para ordeñarla por sus jugos. ¡El líder del grupo era el mismo que la atacó a ella! Los otros cuatro la sostenían gruñendo, mientras la hembra chillaba como el infierno. El macho alfa bajó de sus piernas. Sostuvo la cola de su víctima y la penetró por el trasero, mientras pellizcaba a su cuello y gruñía exigiendo sumisión…

Sere apretó de golpe los frenos. Su mandíbula cayó abierta. Lo que vio le produjo un efecto tan desagradable como la frenada rápida que hizo:

La hembra tenía una cola, también.

Sere se quedó allí sentaba en su sedán y miró fijamente, una curiosidad mórbida que la agobiaba, la científica que daba vueltas en sus mente. Esos hombres animales habían capturado a Sere. El macho alfa, y sólo macho, bebió de sus jugos. Mientras más bebía más el inflado se volvió su gallo. Y entonces las bestias habían salido. ¿Y ahora el alfa macho era el que intentaba impregnar esta hembra de sus especies?

¡Qué una noche! ¡Qué una noche! ¡Qué una noche!

"Y que grueso," Sere murmuró. ¿Esto podría ser cómo ellos lo hacían? "Yo no puedo creer que este viendo esto." O que sus orgasmos habían ayudado en este proceso unión repugnante de algún modo.

Ella golpeó una palma a su frente y lloriqueó. Esto simplemente era demasiado.

Preparándose poner el sedán marcha atrás y averiguar la manera de salir de esta pesadilla, un rugido ensordecedor agujereó el valle helado, mientras hacía eco lo largo de las montañas. El sonido era tan bajo y letal que envió un choque frío bajo la espina de Sere. También debe de haber asustado al grupo de cosas, un segundo no más después de que el varón del alfa brotó dentro de la hembra de sus especies, las seis criaturas corrieron precipitadamente hacia el espeso del bosque.

Sere podría ser solo una aficionada a inventar juguetes sexuales, pero sabía cuándo tomar una señal. Cualquier cosa que había emitido ese gruñido horrendo era mucho más mortal y sin ninguna duda más grande que aquellas criaturas musculosas que la habían secuestrado previamente y la habían tomado como rehén hasta que ellos consiguieron lo que ellos querían de ella. Por otra parte, ellos no habrían corrido de la manera que lo hicieron precipitadamente si así no lo fuera.

Alicia, es tiempo para averiguar como saliste del agujero del conejo…

Poniendo el automóvil en marcha atrás, Sere dio vuelta el sedán tan rápido como pudo moverlo. Manejó hacia el bosque como si su vida dependiera de ello. Comprendió con terror amaneciendo que era muy poderoso

Otro rugido. Increíblemente más ruidosamente. El o eso estaba acercándose.

El corazón de Sere cerró de golpe contra su pecho como un cubo de piedras. Ella no supo cómo, no entendía por qué, pero ella supo sin ninguna sombra de duda que esta cosa nueva, más mortal era una amenaza y que estaba cazándola en particular. Y sólo ella.

"_**Esto no está pasando**_!"

Otro rugido horripilante. Y entonces él estaba allí.

Los ojos de Sere se abrieron con terror cuando ella vio una criatura grande, del color de la plata, alada descender de los cielos como un demonio de ángel, o vengador. Mientras más cerca estaba más grande parecía. "¡Mierda!"

Ella apretó el acelerador, mientras gritaba como si la estuvieran cazando cuando una gárgola la tomó firmemente enviando una ola de terror a través de ella, haciendo que el miedo que ella había experimentado con los hombre-bestia con las colas fuera pálidas en comparación. Esta nueva amenaza era por lo menos dos veces el tamaño del macho alfa del grupo en cuanto a musculatura y sin ninguna duda mil veces más mortalmente.

_**Y él venía por ella, la deseaba**_.

Darien podía oler su miedo, podía darse cuenta de su pánico y que deseaba lo más lejos de él como fuera posible. Verdaderamente lo que él deseaba por otra parte era tenerla lo más cerca posible, él la tomaría y no importaba lo que ella sentía, o no sentía por él.

La necesidad instintiva de impregnar a su hembra lo consumió. El olor de sus dulces jugos pegajosos lo llamaron, Su pene estaba derecho y crecía más duro. Él tenía que tenerla pronto.

Ella llegaría a amarlo. Tenían Seis vidas para gastarlas juntos. Que ella le temiera y lo aborrecerá en este momento breve no importaba nada. Todo era consecuencia de que Darien estaban exigiendo lo que era legítimamente suyo. Y esta hembra primitiva era suya.

La soledad. El dolor lo habían consumido después de tantos Años de Yessat sin estar con ella. Sin risas. Sin alegrías pequeñas. El semblante austero. El corazón muerto.

_**Eso estaba a punto de cambiar**_.

Atacándolo su vorah estaba intentando escapar de él, en cierto modo creía Darien en que las hembras de sus especies reconocerían inmediatamente el significado, "usted viene conmigo, jovencita, a ningún otro lado". Su mujer no prestó atención a su gruñido de advertencia. Él se habría sentido divertido si no fuera que estaba tan fríamente decidido en su intento de tomarla, tan desesperado por tomarla.

"_Kan-Gori el m'alana vidente, zya_." Yo no la dañaré, pequeña.

Él envió la llamada mental, mientras comprendía que ella no podía entender su idioma, pero esperándola se dio cuenta de la apacibilidad detrás del mensaje. Él mandó la ola de nuevo en la lengua de su pueblo. "_Kan-Gori el m'alana vidente, zya_". Quizás su corazón entendiera aun cuando sus orejas no lo hicieron.

Pero todavía ella buscaba escapar de él. Continuaba queriendo entrar a la caja de metal, mientras chillaba palabras que él no entendía cuando intentaba frustrar su captura.

Emitió un original y territorial rugido, "_usted me obedece bien ahora_" l en lugar de un siseo de advertencia, Darien se zambulló desde el cielo y aterrizó en el frente de la caja de metal. Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus ojos carmesís señalaron con luz cuando desnudó sus colmillos a su vorah. Ella gritó con horror desde sus bonitos ojos bonitos llenos de miedo hacia él.

La caja de metal se abolló abajo bajo el peso rencoroso de Darien. Los gritos que barbotaron cerca de la garganta de su mujer primitiva le dieron dolor de cabeza. Verdaderamente, él decidió, hay bastante que aprender de los Bárbaros provocan dolor.

Darien hizo una mueca de dolor.

Gruñendo, él determinó cuando exigir lo que era suyo, y esperanzadamente pidió que esos chillidos ensordecedores. Sus orejas eran demasiado sensibles, su oído demasiado agudo, para lamentos como aquéllos. Gruñendo bajo en su garganta, él usó como una navaja de afeitar la uña afilada para cortar a través de la cima de la caja de metal, y entonces con sus poderosos bíceps, la abrió y la tiró a los lados.

Los chillidos crecieron peores cuando su vorah desnuda intentó salir y alejarse lejos. Él sentía demasiado cerca ese sonido infernal .. O quizás dijo esto que es para no sentirse como un tonto enamorado. En la verdad, estando tan cerca de ella, oliendo el olor de su uno, se sentía temerario y cerca de ser narcotizando. Ella fue atrapada. Ella era perfecta.

_**Y ella era todos suya. **_

Sere no supo si parar para desmayarse, llorar, gritar, o hacer una combinación de todo ello. Decidió seguir gritando cuando rápidamente miraba a su alrededor buscando un arma con que atacarlo.

Determinando inmediatamente que ahora no tenía mucho con que protegerse agarró uno de sus juguetes sexuales que estaban en el asiento del pasajero. Si quizás ella sobreviviría. Recogió "Freddy-el-pez" y manejándolo hacia los ocho pies de la gárgola como un talismán, ella le tiró con los ojos cerrados el cunnilingus de juguete al gigante. Y lo Golpeó. Buenísimo.

Respirando pesadamente, Sere estaba chillando cuando miró la boca de Freddy cerca del gallo de la gárgola decidida a chupar. El gigante se calmó, sus ojos rojos que giraron despacio a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

¡Le gustó! El inventor en Sere no pudo dejar de pensar en... dólares ¡Sere! Ella debería de haber comercializado un "Frederika-el-pez" con clientes masculinos. (Ella hizo una nota mental de comenzar este proyecto en cuanto ella escapara.)

Decidiendo que era propicia la oportunidad para intentar huir hacia el bosque mientras estaba distraído, Sere empezó a resbalar hacia lo que alguna vez fue el asiento del conductor. Comprendió que las bolsas de basura también se habían ido junto con el resto del automóvil, ella supo que esa era su mejor oportunidad para escapar.

La adrenalina empezó a bombear más rápidamente, y surgía a través de ella. ¿Ella desnuda como estaba ahora podría sobrevivir en la fría y helada temperatura sin la ropa? No le importaba. De todas maneras se moriría aquí. Los colmillos, garras, y garras que la gárgola estaba luciendo le decían claramente que él probablemente no era vegetariano.

Desgraciadamente, en cuanto Sere empezó arrastrándose hacia afuera, el gigante se dio cuenta de nuevo de su presencia. Y oh, Sere estimó que él parecía enfadado. Ya no tan buenísimo.

Tomando la boca de Freddy en su gallo, haciendo estallar un sonido, el enorme macho echó el juguete fuera de él y gruñó con tal intensidad y fuerza que Sere tuvo que cubrir sus orejas. "¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Dios... por favor que me ayuden!"

Más aterrado de lo que nunca estuvo en toda su vida en la vida, tomó el "Diesel Dirk", que solía poner abajo del asiento, y manejó la 10 pulgada del gallo vibrador como si fuera un palo del béisbol. "Toma!" gritó en la pelea. Mientras buscaba y miraba su mandíbula. Decidió que ella no se volvería sushi sin luchar. "Usted quiere algo de mí?" lo desafió. "Vamos!"

Después ella cuestionaría su sanidad. Para ahora, fingir que no tenía miedo era lo único que podía pensar en hacer.

Sere podría jurar que ella oyó que la gárgola suspiraba. Supuso que no podía culparlo. Ella parecería probablemente tan formidable como un pez gordo, y jugoso ante un oso hambriento. Toda proteínas, ningún miedo.

Su adrenalina corría alto, Sere apuntó el bate "Dirk" como en el béisbol sobre torso del gigante y giró con todos su fuerza. En un movimiento relámpago la gárgola tomó a Dirk fuera de sus manos. Ella se calmó. Él lamió sus colmillos.

Oh joder.

"Yo-yo realmente no creo que esto sea bueno," Sere rechinó, mientras se agitaba como una hoja en un huracán. Intentó pensar en una alternativa más sabrosa que su carne que podría aplacar el gigante y su ninguna duda su apetito voraz. Pensando rápidamente, ella se retiró en el asiento e hizo estallar abierto el compartimiento del guante. ¿Los pasteles de la despedida? ¿Eso es? ¡Arrrrrg! Tendría que hacer...

"Aquí, muchacho," dijo, serenamente agarrando insegura un pedazo. Sere sostuvo el paquete solitario de pasteles rancios que ella había sacado del sedán y los había hecho balancear en el aire delante de él con una sonrisa débil. ¡No se le ocurría nada más que hacer! Había oído hablar de cosas como que darle azúcar a los caballos y peces a los delfines logra que estos animales te amen. Pero el asunto de darle un bocado a una gárgola nunca se lo habían enseñado en la escuela. "Éstos son mmm...muy buenos," lo animó temblorosamente. "Toma prueba uno."

Sus ojos redondean, Sere lamió sus labios secos apresuradamente cuando ella miró que gigante agarró el pastel que le acercaba con una tranquilidad que no tenía. Una mano color de plata con cinco las garras negras como navajas de afeitar afiladas tomaron el regalo, lo sostuvieron a su nariz y olfatearon, y entonces procedió tragarlo entero, con envoltura y todos. La escena le recordó a un tiburón asesino a alimentándose un pececillo, definitivamente ni siquiera lo llenaría bastante como para aplacarlo.

De acuerdo, plan A, ¿y ahora que?

Hasta ahora, la mirada de Sere había evitado la del gigante. Tímido hasta su tumba, supuso. Pero algo que no pudo explicar, una fuerza más allá de su comprensión, le dijo que lo mirara en los ojos. Ella hizo. Dudó por un breve momento, pero lo hizo.

Los ojos rojos carmesís tocaron las celestes gamas asustados. Una calma instantánea se derramó sobre ella. Palabras llenaron su mente de una forma extraña que ella no entendió. Ella miró fijamente la gárgola, durante un momento mas largo mientras sentía como su conciencia. Lejos y lejos, como una pluma en un viento manso…

Sere cerró sus ojos para un momento breve, como un estado un catalepsia la envolvía, tocando cada fibra de su ser. Luego cuando ella parpadeó vio que el gigante avanzó hacia ella, llamándola con él. Se sentía como si le estuviera pasando a alguien más.

En segundo antes ella estaba sentada en el sedán. En el próximo la abrazaba con fuerza, y sus brazos propios brazos se levantaron alrededor de su cuello. Ella tragó pesadamente una vez más mientras su mirada encontraba la suya... Ella pestañeó varias veces en una rápida sucesión, mientras se sentía en estado de catalepsia, como su real. Fuera de sí.

Sere no se dio tiempo para volver a pensar en el hecho que ella simplemente había ido de buena gana a los brazos de la gárgola. Un gruñido retumbó y después un empujón a los dos muslos poderosos que hicieron que el gigante y su cautiva se elevaran en el aire y tomó el vuelo, dejando todo las esperanzas de escapar de Sere.

De repente ella deseó haber guardado algunos otros bocadillos más en su automóvil.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: no se ustedes pero esta Serena me da risa con sus locuras y tirándole esos juguetes sexuales jajaj serena no se agrede a los muchachos ¬¬ si como no jajja x_x Rews?**

1 Alicia en el país de la maravilla, cruza a través de un espejo hacia otro mundo (nota de ya saben quien)


	5. Chapter 5

**Traviesa Sere**

**2 capis mas y mañana se termina la historia chicas :D**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Dot de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Con sus alas que batían de arriba a abajo furiosamente, su vorah firmemente apretada en sus brazos, Darien voló velozmente hacia la cima, hacia las tierras de caza del pueblo de Zyon. La necesidad de reclamarla, de marcarla como su posesión, estando tan cerca lo agobiaba... Su gallo estaba tieso con dolorido necesita hundir muy dentro de ella, de su la carne pegajosa, firme. Darien había capturado a su jovencita en territorio enemigo. El instinto para protegerla lo golpeó dentro tan cruelmente como el instinto de volverse uno con ella.

Ella era su llave. Su llave a la vida. Su única esperanza a escapar de la oscuridad creciente dentro de. Sin ella escogería la muerte. No habría ninguna razón para esperar un segundo tiempo cuando los próximos gorak vinieran.

Darien podía captar el dolor de su vorah. Él sabía que ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, dónde iban, o qué destino tendría. Hasta que él pudiera beber de su sangre, y ella de la suya, no habría ninguna respuesta para ella. Por ahora, hasta que la unión se produjera no tenía ningún medio de comunicarse con ella en una lengua que ella podría entender

Ella no era la única confundida Darien también lo estaba, simplemente se cuestionaba cómo había podido ella, un primitivo, haber a encontrado la manera de Kan-Gor. Como encontró el camino dentro de su propia dimensión de espacio y tiempo para llegar e incluso comprender que existía su planeta de hielo-. 'siempre había creído que los superiores de su pueblo habían querido que los forasteros creyeran, que Kan-Gor no existía, que era solo una leyenda. Y así había sido durante millones de Años de Yessat.

Darien se encontró no pensando sobre el cómo y el por qué. No comprendía al igual que su Bloodmate cómo había llegado a él. Y de verdad, no le importaba. Ella estaba aquí. Todo lo demás ya no tenía importancia para él.

Más, dentro de unos minutos Darien Chiba estarían firmemente dentro de la fortaleza de su pueblo. Y entonces, en ese lugar, él podría reclamar a su mujer para toda la eternidad.

Sere se sostenía del cuello del gigante porque estimaba su vida. Dos brazos macizos estaban firmemente apretados alrededor de su cuerpo, ella estaba arriesgándose. Sentía la piel coriácea en su cuerpo desnudo y era sensible a su calor...

Si había alguna duda en Sere, si quedaba algún modo de pensar que era absurdo y demente aceptar que estaba en otro mundo ahí estaba, trasladándose en medio del aire. En este lugar frío y helado, que era lo más alejado de lo que alguna vez ella había visto.

Los árboles debajo de ellos cuando no los cubría el hielo eran purpuras o de un color negro azulado, colores raramente visto antes en cualquier vegetación en la tierra, salvo quizá las flores y la berenjena ocasional. Cuatro soles se mantenidos en el cielo. Ellos estaban lejos de los caminos y el suelo tan lejano que el calor que ellos radiaban n no podía penetrar la frialdad amarga de la atmósfera, pero ellos estaban allí. Los pájaros extraños eran raros parecían tener múltiples cabezas y huían debajo de ellos en tropel...

No. Sere definitivamente no estaba más en la Tierra.

Ella no supo donde estaban o dónde iban o, más pretenciosamente, lo que le pasaría una vez que ellos llegaron allí. Los guiones interminables que nadaban en su cabeza no se alejaban de ser la cena a volverse una l esclavo sexual de una gárgola. Ella no sabía que cosa era peor.

Si su aprehensor la mataba rápidamente y esperaba para hacer de ella una comida post-mortem, bien, ella no quería morirse pero por lo menos ésa era una muerte misericordiosa. Ahora si él prefiriera su comida fresca e inmóvil y viva mientras comía…

Ella lloriqueó. ¡Dulce señor, por favor no permitas que eso pase!

Desgraciadamente, volverse una esclava sexual de la gárgola no era una mejor opción que terminar siendo sushi humano. Ambas maneras la torturaban. Ella podría sentir su gallo tieso debajo su cuerpo desnudo, estaba usándolo como un asiento ¡Por amor de Dios, su miembro era enorme!. Parece que estaba muy bien muy bien dotado para jueguitos sexuales. Por primera vez en cuatro años, Sere entendió severamente y sencillamente por qué Diamante se había desmayado cuando ella había sostenido a Dirk. Ella misma se sentía un pedazo de carne desvanecida. El destino, parece, tiene un perverso sentido de humor.

¡Y a propósito, Dios, cuando todos esos años he estado fantaseando sobre morirme por un macho alfa, sumamente alto, musculoso y malvado, el sumum de la masculinidad... no era esto lo que tenía en la mente!

Al parecer ella debería de haber sido más específica en sus deseos al todopoderoso, pensó trágicamente. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba conociéndolo.

Ellos empezaron a descender. La mirada de Sere afiló inmediatamente en la cueva hacia que ellos se estaban dirigiendo. Ella se estremeció, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ella se preguntó lo que exactamente le pasaría en esta cueva. La memoria de lo que había transpirado en la última todavía estaba fresca en su mente. Sólo había acabado, después de todo, pero hacía solo unas horas.

Sere no tenía ninguna noción acerca de qué planes viles tenía la gárgola en su mente para ella, pero una certeza era de cristal: él tenía ninguna intención de soltarla. No hacía falta una prueba para deducirlo. No con la manera en que él la sostenía, como si nunca podría obtener una comida más gorda y apetitosa

Con el corazón pesado y la resolución estoica, ella comprendió que el gigante no le permitiría escapar viva.

_**En toda su vida. **_

Cuando ellos localizaron el Zyon las tierras de caza. Darien comprendió que una probablemente habría una fiesta de celebración por su retorno del gorak y más probablemente lo estaban esperando dentro del santuario, el gran lugar de reunión, dentro de lo más profundo de la caverna del pueblo dónde todas se hacían las reuniones ceremoniales y religiosas de su pueblo. Sus Bárbaros compañero estarían esperando su retorno del gorak. Aunque ellos seguramente no estarían esperando que el regreso al hogar de Darien del sueño del muerto se hiciera con su Bloodmate en brazos.

_**Que su mujer era un ser primitivo**_…

Por supuesto dentro de los relatos del Kan-Gor. Había algunos que hablaban de un otros Primitivos, Lita. Por ejemplo y otras hembras que moraron dentro del planeta de hielo. Tenía a su Bloodmate y siempre la tendría cerca, a su lado. Andrew no se arriesgaría a que otro macho pudiera desear robársela para el vorah. No era raro que las verdaderas uniones entre los Bárbaros fueran codiciadas por otros, porque las profundidades del Kan-Gori los llevaba a acercarse al fin a aquellos que aún no tenían su Bloodmate…

Le guste o no el Andrew, Darien no se arriesgarían con su jovencita. Él había esperado toda una vida para encontrarla. Era posesivo y esto no era una suposición sino una certeza.

En un rugido las personas entendieron que anunciaba su retorno del sueño del muerto, Darien aterrizó en dos pies en la boca de Zyon Rock, en el centro de su pueblo. Él podía sentir a sus Bloodmate tensarse, entendió que no sabía lo que estaba por pasar.

Ellos necesitaban hacer el amor. Su sangre necesitaba mezclarse. Hasta que lo hicieran, ella no entendería ninguna de sus palabras, ni el idioma de su pueblo. Y él tampoco entendería nada de lo que ella dijera o le hablara. Pero una vez sus sangres mezcladas, podrían comunicar libremente. 'Esta es la manera que los dioses dieron a los inteligentes".

Poniendo su Bloodmate abajo en sus inseguros pies, él la retuvo con él. La entrada a Zyon Rock era difícil bajo su forma humanoide, delicada y pequeña ese lugar era muy helado aunque todavía soportable.

Su gallo se infló simplemente mirándola fijo. Ella era bonita, la perfección en todos los sentidos. Las olas largas de pelo en un color de dorado de luz, él que nunca antes había visto, dos ojos vistosos un color celeste profundo, más rico que el mismo cielo. Los pechos llenos. Las piernas largas. Dejó caer su mirada en todos los lugares correctos.

Alzando una mano hacia ella sin amenazarla de una manera lenta, el palma de Darien levantó su barbilla y pacientemente esperó a que ella encontrara su mirada. No era necesario el hipnotismo. No. Ella estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, pero ella todavía lo buscaba.

Darien enhebró sus uñas negras letales despacio entre las ondas suaves de su pelo. Él no sonrió, pero sus emociones estaban allí en sus ojos.

"Yo he esperado tanto tiempo para encontrarte pequeña. Quizás me temes ahora, pero pronto entenderás que nada va ha hacerte daño jamás. Vida. Eres la única en mi existencia que no necesita temerme. ¡Yo te protegeré con mi propia vida!

La llamada mental estaba en su propia lengua, pero Darien comprendió que ella no comprendía sus palabras aunque esperaba que si lo hiciera su corazón.

Cuando sus vorah estuvo de pie a si lado y lo miró, Darien mutó su forma y cambio a una forma humanoide, diferente a la forma kor-alquitrán con la que la había transportado. Su cara dura y firme, miró a su Bloodmate que abrió su boca y se hizo hacia atrás alejándose un poco de él.

Ella estuvo un rato largo, tomándose de la mandíbula, como si intentara hacer funcionar las cosas en su mente. Él volvió a cambiar nuevamente a su forma de kor-alquitrán, y luego nuevamente a esta forma humanoide al mismo tiempo que se ponía la ropa de su clan para que ella supiera que sus ojos no estaban engañándola.

Al parecer los varones de sus especies no podían asumir otros formas, fue la única explicación que Darien pudo encontrar después de un momento y cuando los hermosos ojos de su jovencita rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza… y se desmayaba.

Sere pestañeó varias veces en sucesión rápida, incapaz de creer lo que ella estaba viendo. En un segundo había una gárgola allí y entonces, ¡mierda!—en el siguiente había ante ella y de pie un hombre. . Un enorme con mayúscula, E-N-O-R-M-E hombre, G-R-A-N-D-E, y desnudo. Él debía medir entre siete y un medio a ocho pies de alto. Su pelo era de un negro ligero con las rayas doradas, y en sus ojos brillaba la plata fundida. Su cuerpo era pesadamente musculoso, un verdadero gigante, una zigzagueante cicatriz dentada corría debajo de su torso. Su gallo estaba algo así como ferozmente inflamado, tal como estaba cuando había tenido la forma de gárgola.

_**De ninguna manera. **_

Ella abrió la boca, mientras retrocedía. No había ninguna manera en que…

Él cambió nuevamente a gárgola. Y entonces volvió a hombre.

Ahora se estaba vistiendo. Dios, ¡Su pecho estaba desnudo, pero él se colocó una falda tipo escocesa negra y roja que llegaba a la mitad de esas... uhg... musculosas piernas duramente esculpidas! Ya se calzaba botas de cuero oscuro que llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla.

Sere empezó a sentir vértigo. Hasta esa anoche ella nunca se había desmayado antes en su vida. Ahora ella se preguntó si se volvería un promedio, un evento diario para ella.

Respira, Sere, respira. Con respiraciones lentas, profundas. Más lentamente. Más profundamente. ¡Arrrrrrrrg!

Desgraciadamente, nada tranquilizante haría que sus pechos dejaran de moverse con esfuerzo de arriba abajo. Esto simplemente era demasiado para aceptar. Este hombre, este... esta... cosa... …no podía dejar de pensar que antes le parecía que estaba en el medio de una mala pesadilla seguramente dentro alguna película de horror clase B- y... hora él... u otra parte de él que parecía un humano... increíblemente gigantesco pero... un humano.

¡Y mucho menos que ahora ella estaba de pie delante de él! De algún modo, cuando él había sido una gárgola, su estado de desnudes no había importado mucho; había sido como estar de pie desnuda delante de una criatura en el parque zoológico. No era gran cosa sobre todo porque probablemente ella iba a convertirse en su cena. Pero ahora su desnudez la molestaba.

¡Ella parecía la candidata ideal para un cartelera luminosa: Católica y solterona sexualmente frustrado ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ella inventó los vibradores con penes grandes, para su propio placer porque era demasiado tímida para encontrarse uno real. Hablando con los hombres ella ni sabía como manejar su cuerpo que parecía un manojo de nervios. Y estar de pie delante de un hombre, desnuda, no era, precisamente un paseo por el parque.

¿_**Oh estimado Dios en el cielo, por qué me has desamparado? **_

Una oración proveniente de la biblia propia de la reina del drama, quizás, pero Sere se sentía como si fuera ese su momento de martirio. Su primer instinto fue cubrirse varias partes íntimas con sus manos como mejor podía... Pero nunca consiguió lograrlo. La situación entera rompía sus nervios como los cordones de un violín que hubieran estado herméticamente atados hasta que alguien los arrancó de un fuerte tirón.

Se tomo de la mandíbula mientras miraba fijamente al enorme macho como si i él tuviera dos cabezas y contra todo propósito cuando encontraron sus ojos los celestes ojos de Sere rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza, como su fuera ya un cadáver ella se sumergió en la oscuridad.

¡Y, sí, aunque yo atraviesa por un valle de sombras, la muerte... nunc...!

¡Arrrrrrg!

**Continuara…**

**N/A: esta Sere es una loca frenéticamente maniática jajaja y Darien que como no habrá mucho no sabe ella que carajo dice *w* pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta jajajaj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Traviesa Sere**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Dot de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Los orificios nasales de Darien se dilataron cuando rugió en su garganta, mientras reconocía los miembros de su pueblo. Que lo recibieron con aplausos bulliciosos, siseos y gruñidos. Algunos estaban en su formulario de kor-alquitrán, otros mostraban como crecían sus colmillos meramente y rugieron detrás a él.

Los ojos de su señor se ensancharon cuando vio a Darien, su hijo mayor, entrar en el santuario, con su Bloodmate dormida en sus brazos, Para él era todo un triunfo el retorno de Darien del gorak, pero mucho más verla con su Bloodmate.

Su línea, al contrario de la de tantos Bárbaros, seguiría.

Así mismo, la madre de Darien había entrado en su quinta vida y él mismo en la séptima. La matriarca del pueblo todavía estaba dentro de años de maternidad, aunque él ya no podía. El varón Kan-Gori se volvía estéril una vez ellos dejaran su sexta vida. 'Esta era decisión de los dioses". Ninguno sabía el por qué.

La madre de Darien le había dado cerca de doscientos cachorros primero y sólo tres de ellos eran hembras. Obviamente las tres hermanas de Darien no podrían darle descendencia ya que ningún Bárbaro formaría su vorah en una hermana Esto había sido una verdadero problema para la descendencia. ¡Nunca pensó que Darien encontraría ese hallazgo! Leastways, Nitara, Vala, y Saris tenían que encontrar sus verdaderos Bloodmates todavía. Pero incluso si lo hicieran, sería con otros clanes y continuarían la línea de otros pueblos no la suya y sus compañeros no serían del Kan-Gor.

"He vuelto del sueño del muerto," la voz de Darien retumbó afuera. Sus ojos colores de plata estaban acalorados, su expresión era fría e implacable. "Con mi vorah," gruñó. Usando ambas manos, él sostenía su cuerpo desnudo, inconsciente como un trofeo. Él esperó por el ruido congratulatorio para antes de continuar. "Como el heredero de nuestro clan," gritó, haciendo que todos sus hermanos se acercaran al santuario donde podían oír su voz que hacía eco en las pedregosas paredes de la caverna, "Estoy iniciando la ceremonia y espero unirme con mi Bloodmate"

Su señor cabeceó respetando su decisión. Sus hermanos se acercaron. 'No es fácil para un rapaz apartarse del trasero1 de su compañero. La necesidad instintiva de impregnarla era más fuerte porque Darien estaba agotado. Su olor lo estaba embriagando. Sosteniendo su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos.

Tal vez esto no es un accidente de la naturaleza que en el Kan-Gori las hembras eran tan escasas en número. Los vorah a veces no podían soportar vidas tan largas en algunos casos, como su madre algunos se aburrían más, y otros menos. Si más hembras de afuera podían llegar era evidente que ellos podrían reproducir más cachorros. Era una certeza, que podrían fortalecerse.

Y que el macho alfa de su camada, su primogénito la hubiera encontrado antes de su séptima vida, ya podía esperar tranquilo que otros de sus cachorros conseguirían sus compañeras y que fuera además su hijo mayor quien siguiera siendo el alfa antes de tener que dejarlo en manos de alguno de sus otros hijos por no haber podido encontrar a su compañera. De hecho ninguno de sus hermanos deseaba que la posición recayera sobre otro que no fuera Darien. Por estas cosas Darien había sido nombrado el heredero de su señor, nada podría hacerse si el mayor no hiciera su reclamación .Cuando un Bárbaro alcanza su séptima vida y ninguno de sus hijos ha encontrado a su compañera es él quien debe nombrar a su sucesor y eso había hecho cuando formalmente nombró al mayor su heredero.

Darien se sentía furiosamente orgulloso de a la ofrenda que estaba dando a su señor. Su padre no se uniría los dioses en el Hampa pensando que ciertamente su línea se extinguiría. Los dioses de la reproducción lea habían sonreído a Darien. La línea de sangre de Zyon continuaría.

El señor de Darien, Zolak, se puso de pie. Su voz estaba retumbaba, orgulloso de su posición anunció: "Permítanme dar la bienvenida a casa a su hermano, mi justo heredero my el heredero!" . "Y regocijémonos por la reclamación de su Bloodmate!"

Los gritos fuertes, siseos, y rugidos llenaron el santuario, la emoción se hacía eco fuera de las paredes de piedra. Algunos de esos sentimientos eran de júbilo, un triunfo en que la línea seguiría... Algunos de los sentimientos eran semejantes a la desesperación, porque los hermanos comprendían cuan difícil y raro sería para más de un macho del mismo pueblo encontrar su Bloodmate.

La mirada dura de Darien se ablandó cuando aterrizó en su hermana, Nitara. Ella mostró alivio y felicidad en la fortuna buena de Darien con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nitara y Darien habían nacido juntos . Por todos era conocida la afinidad y atadura entre ellos.

"¡Permitan que la reclamación empezar!" Zolak bramó, desviando la atención de Darien hacia su señor.

Darien acunó el cuerpo pequeño, caluroso, flácido de su Bloodmate cerca de su corazón. Sus colmillos no podían más y estaban a punto estallar fuera de sus encías, para que despertar lo que le pertenecía. El olor de su piel, el olor de su gato, llamaba al animal que él era.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ya era hora de tomar lo que era suyo.

Sere despertó mirando gárgolas hambrientas que la rodean por todas partes. Ella estaba desnuda en una mesa, puesta en el medio de lo que parecía ser una fuente. Ella supo que ésta era la ciudad del sushi. Las únicas cosas que extrañaba en la escena eran una manzana en su boca y varias salsas para que esas malvadas bestias pudieran zambullirse su carne, cenando con placer. En lugar de los trozos del pollo, ellos tendrían trozos de Sere cruda.

¿Así que esto es lo que buscaba de mí? Yo le día mi último pastel, usted... bastardo. ¡Así agradece mi generosidad!

Los orificios nasales de Sere señalaban al bastardo en cuestión. Todas las gárgolas parecían iguales, pero por las razones desconocido ella podría reconocer a su aprehensor aun cuando estuviera en una línea y despierta. Así que comenzó a ofrecerlo una y mil cosas. "voy a visitarte desde mi tumba," le juró ardientemente. "Y espero saborearte. ¡Muérete!

Una de las gárgolas, no su captor le esta hablando. Él usaba palabras que Sere no podía entender. Entonces todas las gárgolas unieron las manos en un círculo alrededor de ella, cerraron sus ojos, y arquearon sus cabezas.

Esto estaba bueno. ¡Ellos habían formado un círculo de oración alrededor de ella, sin ninguna duda que quieran agradecer, cualquier sea el dios al que ellos rendían por lo que estaban a punto de recibir! De repente ella entendió lo que se sentía ser el pavo en l Día de acción de gracias.

"Por lo menos yo tengo suficiente corazón como para comprar un pavo que ya está muerto". ¡Y espero que como comida los envenene a todos ustedes y les provoque una excelente y malísima indigestión!

Ella esperaba que la recordaran con remordimientos así no irían nunca más en la vida a secuestrar mujeres inocentes de sus vehículos. Y si había alguna justicia en absoluto en este horrible mundo, ellos estarían eructando los trozos Sere hasta que tuvieran su último aliento

La mente de Sere empezó a hacerse astillar. Ella sentía a una pequeña pulgada de la locura. Esto simplemente era demasiado. Los hombres-bestias con sus colas habían sido una pena bastante. Ahora ella escuchando las oraciones de un pueblo de gárgolas antes que se sentaran para cenar una Sere a la naranja.

Ella empezó a gritar, estruendosamente, un largo chillido que resonó a lo largo de la cámara de la piedra y llamó la atención de todos. Ella gritaba más ruidosamente e increíblemente más alto aún.

Inmediatamente detuvieron sus cantos. Empezaron a rechiflar, y todos ellos excepto su aprehensor cubrían sus orejas. Pero incluso él parecía listo para desmayarse.

¡Ella tenía un arma! ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! Apenas esperaba que sus pulmones y sus cuerdas vocales ayudaran por mucho tiempo para sacarla de este el infierno.

Poniéndose firma, Sere dejó de gritar y se preparó a saltar fuera de la mesa. En cuanto sus chillidos cesaron, todas las gárgolas se acercaron a ella... Gritó de nuevo, un sonido penetrante que provocó muecas de dolor, en un segundo estaba de pie arriba de la mesa en la fuente, en su mejor pose de karate "venga-conseguirme- joderlos". Movió sus brazos de un lado a otro como un experto en las artes marciales anticipando el próximo movimiento del enemigo.

Ellos recuperaron sus orejas. Ella mantuvo el ruido chillón cuando saltó fuera de la fuente y se dirigió hacia la salida más cercana.

¿Dónde está la salida más cercana? No necesito más complicaciones, Dios. ¡Mis pulmones están a punto de reventar!

"Por sus tetas. Dios," lloriqueó, uno de los hermanos de Darien "¡callen a esa la jovencita!"

"Ella quiere huir de nosotros!" su señor gritó mientras protegía sus orejas sensibles cubriéndolas. Cabeceó hacia que dónde estaba Darien que estaba mirando como su chillosa Bloodmate estaba corriendo en los círculos, intentando averiguar como escapar una manera desesperadamente.

Darien se sentía cerca de desmayarse del ruido horrible, ensordecedor que hacía su vorah, como mejor pudo a los tropezones se dirigió hacia ella lo que desgraciadamente solo logro que sus chillidos fueran más fuertes. Sus ojos grandes, celestes se ensanchaban mientras, increíblemente, gritaba mas fuerte.

A nadie le gusta un puntapié en sus bolsas de hombre. Darien se arrodilló y abrió la boca, intentando recobrar el mando, si él podía recobrar el mando de esa situación. Era penosamente claro por qué las jovencitas primitivas eran por duras de seguir, al menos esa era una de las razones por qué. O mejor, quizás era que ellos no tenían tan buenas defensas. Darien comprendió porque su amigo Andrew mereciera en su propio Kan-Gori la medalla al valor por la reclamación de Lita.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban en las aberturas implacables, se forzó a saltar desde sus rodillas hacia su Bloodmate. Cuyos gritos seguían creciendo cada vez más. Pero, agradeciendo a los dioses, rechinadnos a través de sus dientes rechinados y transpirando su frente copiosamente él pudo tomarla. Y entonces pudo hacer algo que cada uno de los miembros de su pueblo agradecería por todos los tiempos y para siempre: colocó la palma de su mano encima de su boca.

Y los chillidos cesaron. Todos los presentes en el Kan-Gori lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

En ese momento la volvieron a poner en la fuente, la ataron y le pusieron alguna clase de adhesivo que olía como las piñas en su boca. Desnuda, sus brazos habían sido izados sobre su cabeza y sus piernas fueron extendidas extensamente dejando la completamente abierta y atadas para asegurarlas. Su culo estaba sobre la misma fuente, casi suspendido fuera de la propia mesa.

Cuando ellos formaron su círculo comenzó la oración satánica una vez más alrededor de ella, Sere comprendió que era tiempo para dejar la nave. Ella era la carne muerta y no había nadie deteniéndolos

Las gárgolas continuaron cantando, los ojos cerrados, las cabezas gachas, las calvas arqueadas y su poder en lo más alto. Ella simplemente no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Un minuto antes ella iba a una despedida de soltera para vender su juguetitos sexuales y en el próximo ella era el menú principal en una fiesta de gárgolas.

Respirando profundamente en a través de su nariz, Sere encontró valor. Ellos habían ganado, pero ella moriría con dignidad, fuerza, y orgullo. (Ella siempre había amado esas películas dónde el héroe caído o la heroína morían así) Sí, ella pensó, su vida acabaría en una nota de valentía y fortaleza. Serena Tsukino, la extraordinaria heroína americana. Si otras personas alguna vez descubrieran este mundo y desenterraron el esqueleto sus restos de, la volverían a enterrar en un lugar destacado. Esto no la haría muy feliz porque.. Bueno... ella estaría muerta. Pero oh bien, ése no es el punto.

Abruptamente el canto paró. Las gárgolas alzaron sus cabezas y todos los ojos se vivieron hacia Sere. Los latidos del corazón adquirieron gran velocidad y su mirada se ensanchó.

Por otro lado, quizás morir con dignidad era algo que ellos valoraran sobremanera.

Sere empezó a gritar detrás del adhesivo, sus manos intentaban inútilmente soltarse de sus amarres. Sacudía a los lazos que la limitaban, su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Todo sin efecto.

Las enormes gárgolas que habían formado el círculo de oración se desarmaron en varios círculos más pequeños. Diez de esas criaturas formaron un primer círculo a su. Veinte formaron un círculo alrededor de este, y así sucesivamente.

El fin había llegado. Cansada y resignada, Sere dejó de luchar y de retorcerse. Ella había rabiado, batallado, y... perdido. Los buenos soldados saben cuando la hora final llega. Su última esperanza era que las criaturas mostraran su misericordia. O la golpearan antes de empezar su hecho sucio. Un golpe con algún martillo en la cabeza o que la decapiten, o en fin. Cualquier cosa que le permitirá no ser consciente.

Las gárgolas cambiaron a sus formas humanoides, mientras mantenían a Sere inmóvil. ¡Obviamente ella creyó que había soñado esa parte en su captor! Se preguntaba morbosamente por qué se habrían molestado en cambiar a humanoides para terminar con ella. Uno pensaría que sería más fácil de rasgarla miembro a miembro con las garras, sus garras, y colmillos claro.

Su aprehensor, el que había intentado de buena gana hipnotizarla y conseguir meterla en sus brazos de algún modo, estaba de pie desnudo y erecto entre su sus muslos abiertos. otros nueve machos la rodearon, todos ellos vestían esa falda escocesa en rojo y negro y sin camisas.

La compulsión para mirar a su conquistador en los ojos era agobiante. Al contrario de la última vez, Sere comprendió ahora que era una especie de hipnotismo. Sabiéndolo, sin embargo, no se creía capaz de resistirse en estos momentos finales.

Su mirada encontró el suya. Algo tranquilo instantáneo se introdujo en ella. Simplemente se sentía como si le hubieran dado un tranquilizante. Cuando él le quitó el adhesivo de su boca, ella no gritó. En cambio, el sentimiento de tranquilidad se mantuvo. Por alguna razón, ella era incapaz para salir de ese estado que le había impuesto . "El kana de Han," oyó en un murmullo subyugador. Ella no tenía idea lo que significaba, pero el estado soñador que la envolvió la impidió preocuparse

Dos de palmas masculinas de los varones que estaban a su lado tomaron sus pechos. Ella sintió nada más que placer, incapaz de experimentar el miedo. Ellos usaron las dos de sus manos para darle masajes allí, cada uno de ellos cuidaba a un solo pecho. Otro par de de manos encontró sus brazos y los dio masaje a. Otro se ocuparon de sus piernas. Otro tocaron su barriga. La única parte de ella eso no estaba siendo íntimamente acariciado era su vagina. Su aprehensor cuidó de eso.

Él acarició su gato, sensualmente, suavemente mientras su mirada permanecía cerrada herméticamente. Él murmuró esas palabras a ella que ella no comprendía, pero esto hizo un revolucionar sus hormonas.

Los pechos de Sere estaban siendo amasados lentamente, embriagadoramente. Tiraron sus pezones jugaron con ellos como arcilla en las manos de un alfarero. Cualquier cosa que esas manos quisieron hacerle buscando de ella una respuesta. Lo consiguió.

Ella gimió suavemente, un nudo de excitación se formó en su barriga cuando los varones gigantescos trabajaron su cuerpo en un diapasón de fiebre a. Sus ya tiesos y duros pezones salieron más allá a en el aire, mientras ávidas bocas se ahuecaron para chuparlos. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras sentía dientes raspando sus pezones y envolviéndolos en bocas calientes. Ellos chuparon en sus pezones duro mientras su aprehensor daba masaje a su clítoris mojado, mientras la hacia estremecer. Sere clamó, incapaz de impedirse responder a ese placer exquisito.

Algo atizó a su entrada húmeda, mientras abría sus ojos para volar abiertos. El, el uno, el que tenía el poder para magnetizarla. El estaba intentando conseguir que su gigantesco gallo entrara dentro de ella. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a plantar su macizo en mujeres con agujeros más grandes, porque la transpiración brotaba desde sus sienes y su mandíbula reflejaba al esfuerzo.

Pensó que debería estar sintiendo alguna clase de miedo de lo que le estaba pasando. Era E-N-O-R-M-E, ancho, dolorosamente grande. Ella debía estar sintiendo miedo, pero lo único que sentía era el desesperado deseo de que él estuviera dentro de ella.

Suave y profundamente esta idea se asentaba en su cabeza y Sere no tenía la mas absoluta idea de porque en ese momento su único deseo era ser impregnada por este subyugador que la estaba matando.

Él frotó su clítoris más vivamente, mientras haciendo surgir de ella un profundo gemido. Las bocas en sus pezones chupaban arduamente mientras ella abría la boca para tomar aire y gimiendo. Sus pechos eran movidos con esfuerzo de arriba abajo de bajo por esas bocas. Sus caderas se elevaban instintivamente a hasta donde ellos pudieron seguir con sus emprendimientos, mientras apretaba o su carne mojada contra el gallo hinchado de su aprehensor. Él sintió como su cabeza se resbaló dentro su gato que lo envolvió, asiéndolo con fiereza.

El masaje erótico de su por tantas manos y bocas la llevaba l más allá algo. Las bocas chuparon sus pezones más duramente. El dedo pulgar de su aprehensor frotó su clítoris más rápidamente. Ella podía oír cuan mojado estaba, a través el sonido pegajoso de su gato.

"_**Oh Dios," Sere respiró fuera. "Estoy viniendo**_."

Y vino ruidosamente, violentamente, el intenso rollo en su barriga la hizo saltar "Oh—ooooooh!" La sangre corrió aprisa a sus pezones calentándolos. Su cuerpo entero convulsionó, mientras se agitaba. Incapaz de manejar sus movimientos, todos que ella podía hacer era estar allí gimiendo como un animal agonizante.

Él se empaló en un empujón fuerte, mientras convirtió su gemido en un gimoteo. Ella sentía el dolor, pero no podía experimentar el miedo que debe de acompañar una situación como esta, era igual a perder la virginidad mientras estando embriagada.

Los colmillos estallaron de sus encías cuando él tiró su cabeza atrás en un rugido de victoria y posesividad. Miró a los machos que los rodean gruñó, con todos su colmillos desnudados, mientras sus ojos del color de la plata se volvían rojos sangrientos.

Sere no podía creer que la salvación estuviera fuera de la vena yugular de su aprehensor. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole? La compulsión para morderlo, gustar sus sangres, era poderosa. Ella no podía pestañear, no podía hacer nada pero sentía como quería algo que no podría alcanzar.

Sus manos saltaron gratuitamente de las ataduras. Sus piernas se soltaron

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Todavía enterrado dentro de ella hasta el puño, su aprehensor se apoyó su cuerpo comparativamente diminuto, en ella, y, esperó, mostrándole su cuello. Sere no entendería la fuerza hasta que la atraía con fuerza hacia esa vena vistosa, porque ella no quería cualquiera quería esa.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerró sus ojos y hundió sus dientes en la yugular. Él la miró y gimió del placer. Sus dientes humanos no pudieron rasgar a través de él, pero eran suficientemente fuerte sujetarlos juntos y simplemente pellizcaron bastante como para apretar y lograr unas gotas de sangre de su cuello.

Las gotas dulces de sangre cayeron emocionadas en su lengua. Instintivamente, ella permitió dejó caer sus brazos caerse fuera de su cuello. Arqueando sus pechos a como una ofrenda, desnudó su cuello al medio hombre media gárgola.

¡Él no fue por su yugular, condenado! Y aunque su mente humana era cauta en los huecos más profundos de su conciencia, oh su cuerpo lo quería. Su útero saltó ante este repentino pensamiento. Pero, no, él no estaba listo. Sus colmillos mortales simplemente rozaron en cambio r su corazón, causando nuevas gotas de su sangre para que ella pudiera sacar afuera su lengua sorbiéndolas sensualmente.

Sere gritó, un orgasmo súbito y cruel. Él gruñó cuando ella convulsionó, sus gemidos y su sangre eran un potente afrodisiaco.

Él empezó pujar dentro de ella, bombeando dentro y fuera de ella, en empujones largos, territoriales. Ella gimió, el olor de su excitación combinada y el sonido de la succión de su gato por su gallo en cada en cada golpe.

"hazlo más duro, Darien," ronroneó un varón.

"Su esposa lo quiere más duro," gruñó otro.

Sere sintió que ellos estaban hablando su captor, ¡su esposa! Comprendió entonces que ella podía entender lo que estaban diciéndose. Las palabras, antes incomprensibles, ahora se infiltraban en su ser entero como si fuera una nativa.

Ella no se dio tiempo para deducir por qué.

"Yo soy Darien," su conquistador murmuró, sus dientes que rechinaban ante la estrechez de su gato. "Y usted," dijo enseguida, "es mía."

Él golpeaba más duro en ella, montando su cuerpo como él quisiera marcar con hierro cada pulgada de ella como suyo. Le acariciaba las tetas con cada empujón, los gemidos salían de sus labios como si él estuviera logrando algún deseo. Sus ojos eran totalmente carmesís, los colmillos se desnudaron cuando él gruñó y rugió fuera su placer.

"Oh Dios!" Sere gritó, mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás . Sus ojos rodearon en un éxtasis nunca antes de experimentado. "Siiiiiiiiiiiii"

Él bombeaba su miembro duramente profundo cada ves más profundo dentro de ella y mas adentro de ella, más, más.

Dentro y fuera.

Encima de ella y encima de ella.

De nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo.

El sudor alisaba su piel mientras corría a través de ella. Sus duros pezones se sensibilizaban más allá con cada golpe de sus empujones. Su mandíbula cayó ó cuando él pujaba ella, los dientes rechinaban cuando hundía su gallo posesivamente en ella.

"Estoy acabando!" Sere gimió, sus párpados se abrían. Y durante todo este tiempo ella quería esa yugular cuando acabara No sabía por qué lo quería, sólo que su cuerpo estaba ordenándole que lo mordiera.

Desnudando sus dientes humanos en un gruñido que rivalizó con uno de los de Darien, Sere envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo tiró hacia abajo. Él rugió fuera su placer, todavía empujando dentro de ella, entonces ella lo sujeto hacia abajo y hundió sus colmillos en su yugular . La sangre de Darien golpeó su lengua haciéndolo suyo.

El orgasmo mutuamente experimentado los estaba consumiendo, estrellado en sus profundidades. Sus bocas gimieron cuando los dos se agitaron con la violencia. Sus cuerpos calientes hicieron erupción, llenando sus interiores. La sangre goteó bajo su cuello. Ellos gimieron y se sostuvieron aferrados con fuerza mientras dejaban atrás la ola deliciosa de la sinergia erótica.

Cuando había terminado, cuando en los dos su respiración había vuelto a un estado semi-normal, Darien retiró su gallo todavía derecho despacio de la carne de Sere en un sonido de succión. Jadeando, él miró hacia abajo soltando el hechizo en el que la había envuelto.

Sus ojos volvieron para mirarla, mientras le daba un golpecito encima de su cara, memorizando sus rasgos. "cuál es tu nombra, zya?" él ronroneó.

Zya—repitió. .

"Sere," susurró. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron en una plétora de preguntas. Pero ella decidió responder la más urgente. "usted no planeaba comerme hace media? ¿Usted quería comerme?" ella rechinó. Sere no podría imaginar a nadie haciéndole el amor así, dándole la madre de todos los orgasmos, sólo para convertirla en comida de gárgola. Para no mencionar el hecho que las emociones que radiaban n de él casi estaban agobiándola por en su sentido positivamente proteccionista. Todavía, ella esperaba que algo pudiera pasar en un mundo.

La mirada de Darien se estrechó en la incomprensión, entonces chispeó en luna comprensión traviesa. "Yo te comería ciertamente, pero no me gustas."

Él no sonrió como los otros miembros en la cámara que empezaron a reír mientras sobre la cueva retumbaba la risa, pero sus ojos estaban bailando y su ronroneo la estaba confortando.

"Bien, ése es un alivio," ella dijo silenciosamente. ¡Yo quiero decir, realmente, qué uno dice en una situación así! Ella quiso sentarse a. "¿Por qué ahora puedo entender lo que usted está diciendo, y viceversa, cuándo no pude antes? ¿Por qué usted me puso en una fuente si no quería comerme? ¿Y en que mundo existen esas cosas que me arrastraron en una cueva? ¡Ellos tenían las colas, de acuerdo! Oh y—"

Él apretó dos dedos suavemente contra sus labios. "En una semana contestaré todo lo que thy pregunta," murmuró.

¡Una semana! Gracias a todas las novelas de romance históricas que ella había leído durante años, ella comprendió lo que él quiso decir. Pero, "Por qué una semana? Porque."

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Él no era claro. "Porque, por qué?"

Él gruñó. "Porque es el tiempo para que mi pequeño amor pueda evolucionar." E hizo señas hacia sus piernas.

Sere miró hacia abajo. Ella abrió la boca del susto y más de un poco d e miedo. Un pegajoso tejido-como la substancia cerosa se arrastra hacia arriba sujetándola por todas partes la apretaba firmemente. Ella lanzó un gritó que parecía del más allá horrorizada, cuando ella miró como subía ese por todos sus miembros. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban ferozmente cuando se extendió hacia sus brazos y su pecho y...

"Usted será el encapullada durante una semana mi amor. Entonces usted será de mi especies."

_**¡Eso es todo un consuelo**_!

"Por qué me esta haciendo?" Sere aulló cuando el tejido empezó arrastrándose a cubrir su cara. "Una mujer le da pasteles y usted la pone en un tejido!" La última parte de su frase se masculló fuera cuando el tejido cerró encima de su boca.

_**¡Arrrrrg! **_

**Continuara…**

**N/A: jajaj esta Serena estando en una situación como esa solo le dice "****Una mujer le da pasteles y usted la pone en un tejido****" ajajaj esta chica tiene estilo cabe decir. Bueno hasta mañana chicas y gracias por sus Rews.**

1 El original dice "cunt" ¿cómo lo traducirías? ¿culo? En fin.. lee cunt porque mi appleton no la tiene.


	7. Chapter 7 Fin

**Traviesa Sere**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Dot de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Una semana después **

Darien estaba muy impaciente desde que él esperó y esperó por su vorah para salir del cascarón. Su gallo estaba cerca de la piedra. Había estado estaba doliendo y muy hinchado durante esta ultima semana sin ella.

"Hijo," dijo Armando llamándolo desde fuera, "Cálmese, dé un paseo. Vaya cazar. Haga algo para distraerse. Estás manejando muy mal este asunto. Ella saldrá del cascarón cuando los cambios metabólicos dentro de ella hayan ocurrido, en ese momento no antes. ¡Y esto lo sabes!"

Él pasó una mano sobre de su mandíbula, mientras suspiraba. Su señor era correcto y, él conocía lo que le había dicho. Mirando a la vorah-bolsa que estaba suspendida profundamente dentro de la fortaleza de Zyon, él parecía lejos y cabeceó su acuerdo. "Sí," él murmuró. "Daré un paseo."

Había más en su ansiedad que un deseo de hacer el amor, pero Darien no compartiría estos sentimientos del corazón con su padre. Le preocupaba, la manera asustada y desvalida que había visto en Sere la última vez que la vio antes de ser encapullada, esa mirada rompió su corazón con fuerza. Él quería que verla salir del cascarón para hacerle comprender que él nunca la heriría, la dejaría, o la pondría en peligro de alguna forma.

Ella era su hoy, su ayer y su siempre. Nunca podría hacer algo que la dañar.

"Ve, hijo," Armando dijo suavemente, a sabiendas. "Ella saldrá del cascarón antes de que usted lo espere."

Él inclinó su cabeza y entonces se alejó.

El aire se apresuró en los pulmones de Sere, llenándolos. Sus ojos se abrieron, colmillos estallaron de sus encías. Las garras se dispararon fuera de sus dedos y de los dedos de los pies, las púas salieron mientras formaban una capa protectora de puntas mortales alrededor de sus manos.

Él estaba cercano. Su uno.

La necesidad a ser impregnada la sobrecogió, la llamaba, en cada uno de los huevos de sus ovarios. Sere hizo tiras a su capullo más rápido que un gran tiburón blanco puede tragar un atún y tomar aire.

_**¡Estoy volando! ¡Oh estimado señor que estoy volando**_!

Las células de memoria humanas en su cerebro eran cautas, pero la necesidad primitiva de llenar su útero de los cachorros de Darien atropelló todo. Ella estaba tan necesitada que no podía resistirlo, se sentía como fuera a perder la razón si él no la empalaba a la poseía como el animal que ella era ahora.

Voló fuera de la cueva y sobre de un arroyo cercano. El olor de comida la distrajo momentáneamente. Atacando abajo, ella gruñó a su presa y, tomándola del agua helada, rasgó ambas cabezas de la clase de pez que fuera y lo engulló.

¡Oh Dios, me he comido un pez de dos cabezas! Mientras... Él. Estaba. Viva. ¡ Ohhhh nooooooo!

Sus manos se alzaron trágicamente hacia su frente, las alas de Sere se movieron con menos vigor, hasta que finalmente, ella estaba en la tierra. Mirando alrededor en el arroyo, ella sentía que la reina del drama nuevamente la traspasaría

¡Estoy calva! ¡Comí un pez de dos cabezas mientras todavía estaba vivo y ahora estoy calva!

"Sólo cuando tengas la forma del kor-tari". Dijo una voz profunda en su mente. "Y usted es hermosa en ambas formas para mí"

La cabeza calva, color de plata de Sere se levantó. Sorprendida vio a Darien que bajaba desde el aire. Allí estaba esa maldición picándola de nuevo.

Bien, ella olfateó en su mente, supongo que así ahora soy hermosa para él.

Él estaba a su lado en menos que un latido del corazón, cubriéndola por su trasero, preparándose para hacerle el amor. Él gruñó pidiéndole a ella sumisión, sus colmillos se desnudaron cuando él la bajó de rodillas. Ella gruñó porque no podía verlo detrás de ella y porque sentía su pene demasiado cerca y apretando su gato hinchado mientras la montaba.

Darien hundió su carne en su trasero, aullando ante la exquisita sensación de su vagina cerrad que comenzaba a envolver y agarrar su gallo. Él empujó en ella hasta el fondo, entonces la montó duro, sin esperar más para tomar lo que consideraba suyo.

"Siiiiii," gritó Sere.. Ella miraba por encima de su hombre y gruñía "Métela más duro."

"¿Te gusta así?" gruñó Darien, mientras se hundió profundamente en ella, más y más, de nuevo y de nuevo. Él rascó a la piel sensible de sus caderas con sus garras, recreándose en el placer. "¿A mi pequeña le gusta duro?"

Oh sí, pensó Sere. Ella no había sabido que le había gustado hasta ser tomada por esta animal evolucionado, ya no sería posible ningún retorno. ¡Y las cosas... en su caderas quien sabría?

"¡Tómeme más duro! ¡Hágamelo más duro! Consiga embarazarme!"

Ella no sabía que quería más de todo esto. Estaba perdida en una niebla delirante de placer, queriendo todo y algo que su compañero podría darle.

Darien apretó su unión, cuando arraigó fuertemente dentro de ella. Él rascó sus caderas más duro, metiéndosela duramente implacable en su dominación.

_**Y entonces le dio sus bebés**_.

En un rugido penetrante, Darien bajó su cabeza al cuello de su vorah y hundió sus dientes en lo más profundo de la dulce vena caliente. Ella aulló cuando se vino, su cuerpo entero se convulsionó del placer de él. Darien siguió rápidamente detrás de ella hundiéndose en ella más rápido y profundamente, todo lo que podía mientras su semilla caía en lo profundo en su gato.

Darien no se cansó de su boodmate, ni siquiera estaba cerca de estarlo

Darien recogió a su esposa y voló con ella en sus brazos a su hogar, la había tomado ocho veces. No había necesidad de preguntarle a Sere acerca de si o no la fertilización había ocurrido. Ella había sabido el segundo en que había pasado. Un sentimiento caluroso, medio primitivo y medio iluminado en la naturaleza, la había rodeado.

La vida ya crecía en su barriga.

Más tarde dentro de la fortaleza del lío de Zyon adoptó su forma humanoide. Darien pasó su callosa a través de su pelo castaño sus ojos color de plata recurrieron su cuerpo desnudo. Ver a su gárgola como un hombre no la sorprendía como debería, Seré estaba viviendo en este tiempo y ahora. Los sentimientos dentro de ella eran imposibles de explicar a un cerebro humano, ella los comprendía porque ellos estaban allí.

La realización. El júbilo. El conocimiento. Le complacía saber que eran uno y sólo uno. Nunca habría otro macho para ella de cualquier especie, que hiciera que su corazón doliera de la alegría y el amor como Darien lo hacía.

Pero sus recuerdos humanos todavía moraron dentro de ella desconcertados y cautos. Ellos no entendían esta pasión, no comprendían cómo ella podía amar a alguien que ella simplemente se había encontrado tan totalmente y completamente diferente. Como ella se moriría si él no estaba cerca.

"Qué piensas?" le murmuró, su mirada buscando encontrarse con la suya.

Sere apagó una respiración. ¿Cómo podría explicarle esto? "Apenas te conozco," murmuró. "Y apenas no entiendo por qué me siento así"

Un lado de su boca se alzó despacio en una mueca traviesa. Dios, él era guapo. Todo lo que ella alguna vez había deseado en un hombre pero jamás pensó que tendría. "'Un falo grande."

O casi todo, ella pensó en un gruñido. "Estoy siendo seria."

"Yo sé." Suspiró él, el sonido universal de un hombre que no se ponía como explorar el cómo y el por qué, sino que aceptaba las cosas simplemente como eran. Pero, para darle su crédito, él los exploraba sin embargo con ella. "mientras más tiempo estemos juntos más lo entenderás. 'No tengo ninguna manera de explicarlo, Zya. No realmente."

Que ella pudiera creer. "También te sientes desconcertado?"

"No."

"Por qué no?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Yo he crecido de esta manera toda mi vida. Yo no tengo nada atrás con que compararlo" Él no sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaban con fuego. "Tú eres mi uno, mi única," murmuró. "Nunca podría haber otra para mí."

Esto provocó cosas a su corazón que ella ni siquiera podía empezar a describir. Cómo una solterona como ella pudo terminar con un hombre glorioso como él quien la quería como nadie jamás la a quiso. Iba más allá de ser maravilloso. Y bien ella sentía de la misma manera sobre él.

"Yo siento de la misma manera," ella dijo en una sonrisa suave. "Y todavía la confusión permanece."

"Un día no habrá confusión. Un día todas las partes de tu mente aceptarán lo que es verdad."

Eso parecía tan arrogante. Y ella supo que él tenía razón. Lo que es más, es exactamente lo que ella necesitaba oír.

"¡Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabecita, vorah¡" ordenó Darien, dando un bostezo. Cuando ella lo miró, él la apretó afectuosamente. "Nosotros tenemos seis vidas enteras para estar juntos. Todos estarán bien. Mañana podemos hablar seguir hablando más de esto."

"¿Seis vidas?" ella dijo agitadamente, meneando de cabeza a. "Pero cómo puede ser"

Él gruñó y le puso un dedo manso sobre sus labios. "Supongo que el dios de discurso las dio para que tengamos de decir las cosas"

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Él sonrió abiertamente.

El corazón de Sere voló. Él tenía una bonita. Sonrisa.

"Mañana entonces," ella dijo, mientras imitando sus palabras. ¡Ella amaba ese tono que lo hacía parecer todo un británico! "Nosotros podemos hablar entonces."

Darien despertó con la percepción de su Bloodmate que lamía su gallo tieso. Él inspiró profundamente, y cuando él miró hacia abajo los músculos de su estómago saltaron. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa soñadora en su cara, mientras amamantaba.

Él tragó pesadamente. Las historias de hembras primitivas eran verdaderas. Las hembras nativas de Kan-Gori nunca pensarían hacer tal cosa. Sólo los yenni hembras amamantarían a un Bárbaro.

Cogiendo su pelo y sosteniéndolo fuera de su cara para no impedir su vista, los párpados de Darien crecieron pesados cuando miró Sere caluroso, le succionaba de arriba abajo toda la longitud de su masculinidad. Ella chupaba ó despacio en él, saboreándolo como si su gallo fuera su favorito obsequio.

Sus pelotas estaban tan firmes que las sentían listas para explotar.

"Eso es" dijo él roncamente, "ámame con tu boca, pequeña." Los dedos de sus pies se doblaron mientras miraba como ello lo recibía y escuchaba el sonido de saliva que se encuentra carne dura que lo despierta más allá.

"Mmmm," Darien ronroneó, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos. Él guió su cabeza con su mano, mientras le indicando cómo quería ser amamantado más fuerte.

Sere encontró un desafío, cumplió su deseo. Ella chupó más rápidamente en su gallo, meneando de cabeza de arriba abajo con el esfuerzo.

La respiración de Darien expresaba su placer, sus pelotas se pusieron increíblemente duras. Su mandíbula y sus dientes rechinaron mientras miraba su esposa chupar, succionar su gallo, introducirlo mas y mas dentro de su garganta, de nuevo y de nuevo.

"_**Sere**_."

Él estalló en un gruñido fuerte que resonó a lo largo de su hogar. Sus jugos brotaron, y ella fue rápida al beber de él. Sere actuó sobre él con más habilidad que cualquier yenni hembra, chupando incluso el agujero de la punta asegurándose que ni una sola gota de su ser se pierda.

Su respiración se ralentizó despacio y levantó su cabeza. Una mirada angelical y juguetona le dio un aire travieso a su cara. "¿Sí?"

_**Él jadeó. **_

Ella lamió sus labios, haciéndole tragar. Nunca había visto a una mujer de cualquier especie tan sexy como este uno. "Ahora que lo tengo sólo como lo quiero…" Sere, se subió sobre su pecho y estiró su glorioso cuerpo sobre él. "Tengo unas preguntas que el dios del discurso me dio para hacerle."

Darien tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Un centellee en su ojo, él agarró ambas nalgas y las amasó gozando de esos tesoros. "Pregunte lo que quiera... Yo nunca he deseado desagradar el dios del discurso."

**Fin**

**N/a: hay cosas en esta vida que no son buenas leer ajajajaj que consiga embarazarla jaja los huevos de sus óvulos? 0.o he quedado loca jaja no mentira ya estoy acostumbrada no se ustedes chicas jajaja. Gracias por leernos saludos y dejen sus Reviews por favor.**


	8. Chapter 8 Epigolo

**Traviesa Sere**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Jaid Black y el nombre de la novela es Traviesa Dot de la serie Trek Mi Q`an, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**El epílogo**

Darien había contestado a todas las preguntas de Sere esa mañana en su hogar. ¡Y oh la muchacha había tenido muchas! Ella sonrió recordándolas mientras se sentaba en el suelo con su primer hijo varón, y sus dos niñas mientras les enseñaba a sus adorables cachorros de tres años cómo cambiar de forma.

"Vazi," su hija, Rini, inquirió. Rini había recibido el nombre de la mas amada de las hermanas de Darien "Cuándo regresará papá a casa?"

"Sí, cuándo, vazi?" sus dos otros cachorros preguntaron.

Sere sonrió, abrazando a uno de sus bebés llena de pura felicidad cada vez que uno de ellos la llamaban vazi, mami. A veces tenía que pellizcarse para atraer sus recuerdos humanos y recordar que esto no era solo un sueño.

Darien, ella concedió, había sido correcto cuando él le había dicho un día su mente aceptaría la verdad totalmente por lo que era. No había tomado mucho tiempo. ¡Tal vez —oh…un el día entero!

"Él regresara pronto a casa," les prometió. Él se había ido hacía sólo una hora, tiempo suficiente para ir por algunos de sus dulces favoritos del comerciante local. Él planeaba trocar dos yenni hembras por un suministro de seis-meses. ¿Por qué? Ella estaba de nuevo embarazada y Darien había encontrado durante el primer embarazo que los dulces en cuestión eran sus favoritos. "Ahora no quieres sorprender a papá presumiendo lo bien que puedes cambiar de forma?"

Rini sacó el dedo pulgar fuera de su boca. Y dijo: "No." Su respuesta hizo estallar en risas a Sere.

Cuando Darien volvió, sus cachorros estaban listos para descansar y así lo hicieron. Sere se quedó en el suelo, mientras sonreía mirando a su Bloodmate jugar con ellos, preguntándose que por qué jamás había podido sentirse unida totalmente a nadie mientras fue humana con la fuerza y la magnitud que Kan-Gori lo hiciera. Los bebés no podían estar lejos de ninguno de sus padres durante mucho tiempo. Normalmente los niños humanos prefirieron la presencia de un padre al otro.

Kan-Gor, como él le había dicho, era un lugar fascinante para vivir. Un reino medieval en algunas por lo general referidas a la moda y con ciudades y mercados excavados en la tierra. Un reino primitivo en otra dimensión sobre todo en lo que se refiere a cazar la propia cena. Y un reino tecnológicamente avanzado especialmente en los referido al y a naves espaciales que podían encontrarse aquí. Kan-Gor era yin y yang, antiguo y avanzado, moderno y un retroceso.

Era la perfección.

_**Bien, Serena, no hay ningún lugar como casa**_…

Ésta era su casa, la cueva grande que tenia treinta cámaras, un inmenso vestíbulo y un mundo de consuelo. Ésta era su familia, sus bebés y el marido que ella amaba tanto. Ella no podía imaginar la vida sin ellos, y no quería hacerlo.

Después, después de que los cachorros habían sido alimentados y habían sido acostados, Darien se volvió a Sere con ese fuego lento de sus ojos llameantes sobre los suyos. Ella subió a sus pies y se sostuvo de los brazos de gigante. Él la alzo para que ella pudiera envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa como si nunca le hubiera besado antes.

"Te amo," ella susurró contra su boca.

Él le dio un apretón afectuoso. "Y yo te amo, mi pequeña."

Sus lenguas bailaron y se batieron en duelo, y antes de que Darien estuviera largo y duro como una piedra. Sere ronroneó en su boca, frotando su gato contra su erección. Ninguno quería separarse ni un momento, su Bloodmate la llevó a su alcoba y la puso en las pieles animales suaves para que él pudiera amarla apropiadamente.

"tienes ese diabólico centelleó en los ojos, mi amor," Darien murmuró cuando él se estableció encima de ella.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Eso es porque ella amaba el sexo. Muchos y muy sudado, bombeando, golpeando, gloriosamente malo, indiscutiblemente malo, caliente como el infierno S-E-X con un S importante para el Sexo. Y, ella concedió, porque ella lo amaba y agradecería para siempre al poder que la trajo hasta este lugar. Oh y había una otra razón para el diabólico centelleó de sus ojos…

"Bien," ella dijo en su susurre a lo Marilyn Monroe, "Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos jugar un poquito esta noche."

Darien gruñó. Él acuchilló una mano definitiva a través del aire. "No. no habrá ningún de esos juguetes tuyos empujando a mi culo esta noche." Él olfateó. "Yo no estoy en el humor. Después, no ahora."

Sere se rió entre dientes. Él amaba su última invención, "el Annie-en-mi-culo", y él condenado bien que lo conocía. . Annie había sido un éxito en los entusiastas establos mercantiles por una razón. Sere estaba segura su marido estaría de humor mucho antes. Pero por ahora…

"Te amo," Sere respiró fuera cuando Darien se hundió en ella dándole la bienvenida a su carne dura ¡Oh cómo lo amaba!

"Yo te amo, también, Zya," Darien susurró entre los besos a su cuello. Él alzó su cabeza y sonrió. "Ahora y para siempre, usted es mi uno y sólo." Alzando las cejas castaña de una manera sexy, ligera. "Aun cuando le gusta poner sus malos juguetes en el culo de su Bloodmate."

**N/a: continuara… jajaa no mentira como creen jaja ya veré que otra historia candente subo ejejje me gusto mucho esta es muy Hot. Saludos…**


End file.
